Neu-England
by Lykanthropa
Summary: England fällt bei Preußen Zuhause ein, besiegt ihn im Kampf und entführt Klein-Deutschland zu sich nach Hause. Durch diese kleine Nation plant England, ein Teil Mitteleuropas zu werden, um mehr Macht ausüben zu können. Als eine Insel allein, könnte er das nicht schaffen...
1. Die Entführung Deutschlands

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", schrie Preußen England an, während englische Soldaten das Königreich zu Boden drückten.

„Was ist los, Preußen? Heute nicht gut drauf? Bist doch sonst nicht so schwach."

„Halt's Maul und verpiss dich von hier! Das ist deutsches Terrain!"

„Deutsch…genau deswegen bin ich ja hier. Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du ein inoffizielles Land bei dir Zuhause versteckst."

„Was?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm. Sein Name soll…Deutschland sein. Stimmt doch, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, aus welchem Klapsen-Käfig dieser Vogel entflogen sein soll, der dir diese Information hat zukommen lassen, aber ein Deutschland gibt es nicht. Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Wenn du was von deutschsprachigen Nationen willst, dann musst du wohl oder übel mit mir oder Österreich vorlieb nehmen. Die Schweiz und Liechtenstein sind da eher zurückhaltender… UFF!"

Mit einem gezielten Tritt landete Englands Stiefel in Preußens Magen.

„Ich will diesen Unsinn nicht hören! Sag mir besser gleich wo ich das Land finde, bevor ich noch ganz andere Saiten aufziehe."

England trat noch einmal zu. Wieder in den Magen. Preußen musste die Zähne fest zusammenbeißen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien.

„Aufhören!"

„Hm?"

England schaute überrascht auf den kleinen Jungen, der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Ihm waren sofort diese eisblauen Augen und dieses goldene Haar aufgefallen. Er sah fast genauso aus wie Amerika… Nur dieser Blick…der war anders…

„West…? Ich sagte dir doch, dass du im Haus bleiben sollst!"

„Wie könnte ich mich verstecken, während du kämpfen musst? Ich habe Angst, dass du verletzt werden könntest."

„Na hallo. Wer bist denn du?"

„Huch!"

England tat einen Schritt auf den Kleinen zu.

„Bleib weg von ihm!"

Er ignorierte Preußens wütenden Befehl und machte einen weiteren Schritt.

„Wie ist denn dein Name?"

„…"

Der blonde Junge errötete ein wenig und vermied den Blickkontakt mit dem großen Land.

„Aww…nur nicht so schüchtern. Ich beiße nicht. Ehrlich. Ich bin eine sehr, sehr nette Insel."

„Huh?"

Als England das Kind fast erreicht hatte, besann sich Preußen, begann einen Kampf mit den englischen Soldaten. Mehr Soldaten warfen sich auf ihn und pressten ihn zurück auf den Boden.

Das Kind erstarrte, als es mitansehen musste, wie sein Bruder festgehalten wurde.

„West, lauf!"

Er wollte laufen, aber seine Beine versagten ihren Dienst.

„Westen!"

Noch immer wollten sie nicht…

„HERR GOTT NOCH MAL! RENN ENDLICH! WEEEEEESTT!"

Dieser Schrei aus Wut, Besorgnis und Angst war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und plötzlich lief alles ganz automatisch ab. Eh er sich's versah, lief er schon durch den Wald, weg von seinem Bruder und dessen Feind. Schnappt ihn euch!, hörte er eine Stimme rufen und auf einmal waren ihm Verfolger auf den Fersen.

Er bekam große Angst und lief so schnell er konnte. Er konnte sich gut halten.

Vor ihm, zwischen den Bäumen, wurde es heller. Der Wald endete und das Haus von Österreich und Ungarn kam in Sicht.

Er war so kurz vorm Ziel, als er plötzlich von hinten gepackt wurde.

Die englischen Soldaten hatten ihn eingeholt. Doch er wollte nicht aufgeben und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

„ÖSTERREICH! UNGARN… Hmpff!"

Eine Hand presste sich auf seinen Mund. Er wurde hochgehoben und den ganzen Weg zurückgetragen. Er wehrte sich verzweifelt, aber die Engländer waren zu stark.

Preußen lag noch immer am Boden, von Soldaten gehalten.

England lächelte, als er den Kleinen sah.

In Preußens Blick schimmerte Verzweiflung auf.

„Bruder…", wimmerte der blonde Junge.

„Dein Name ist…West? Ein sehr seltsamer Name. Dein richtiger Name lautet doch Deutschland, oder?"

„..."

„Ein Deutschland existiert nicht!"

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Preußen. Er hat dich Bruder genannt."

„Das sagt er nur so, weil er niemand anderen hat."

„Netter Versuch. Er hat außerdem dieselben Augen wie du. Eure Augen ähneln wertvolle Steine. Deine sind wie Rubine. Und seine wie Saphire…"

„Sollte das ein Kompliment sein?"

„Haha! Nein, ich habe nur Vergleiche aufgestellt. Ich liebe Edelsteine."

„Halte dich bloß von ihm fern!"

„Aber genau wegen ihm bin ich hier. Wenn ich gehe, dann mit Deutschland. Macht ihn zum Abtransport bereit."

Die Soldaten setzten die Nation ab, wurde aber von einen von ihnen festgehalten, während ein anderer ihn mit dünnen Stricken fesselte.

„AAHH!"

„Hör auf damit, England!"

Das Königreich versuchte wieder sich aufzubäumen, aber die Engländer hatten ihn schon zu sehr zugesetzt.

England geht hinüber zu Deutschland, zwängte seine Finger in die Fesseln der kleinen Nation und hob ihn hoch. Mit ihm zusammen positioniert er sich vor dem Verlierer.

Preußen hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Kopf zu heben.

„Dein kleiner Bruder ist wirklich niedlich…"

Mit der freien Hand strich England Deutschland über den Kopf.

„Grrr….!"

In Preußens Kopf rasten tausend Gedanken, was er am liebsten mit England machen würde.

„Aber eine Sache stört mich an ihm. Sein Name. `Deutschland` ist ja nun wirklich sehr geschmacklos. Und da ich ihn nun erobert habe, werde ich ihn auch umbenennen. Was hältst du von… Neu-England?"

„Soll das ein Scherz sein? DAS ist geschmacklos!"

„Ich meine es tot ernst und den Namen finde ich mehr als passend…"

„Sein Name ist und bleibt Deutschland! Deutsch bleibt Deutsch! Daran kannst du nichts ändern!"

„Aber das habe ich doch gerade. Ich habe fair gegen dich gekämpft und ich nehme mir alles, was ich begehre. Und das ist nun mal dein Bruder. Und nun habe ich die Nase voll von dir. Wirf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihn. Du wirst ihn nicht wiedersehen. Außer vielleicht in einem Krieg, als deinen Feind."

„Bitte nimm ihn mir nicht! Du hast doch selber einen kleinen Bruder! Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn man ihn dir nehmen würde?"

„Oh? Das `fantastisch´ Königreich Preußen bettelt? Das würde niemand schaffen. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass ich unendliche Grenzen überschreiten könnte. Und da du verloren hast, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass du deinen Bruder nicht genügend liebst."

„So eine Frechheit! Was erlaubst du dir?"

Das war zu viel für Deutschland. Er konnte seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Jetzt hast du Neu-England zum Weinen gebracht. Schäm dich, Preußen."

Über Englands Gesicht huschte ein böses Lächeln.

Eigentlich hätte Preußen ihn aufs schlimmste beschimpft, aber sein weinender Bruder ließ ihn erschüttert schweigen.

„Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich Abschied nehmen. Aber vorher noch etwas. Versuche nicht, ihn zurück zu holen. Du würdest es bitterlich bereuen."

Die englischen Soldaten schlugen und traten mit so einer Wucht zu, dass Preußen sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Ahh…."

„Goodbye."

„Bruder! Bruder!"

Es tut mir so leid, West…

Preußen kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht.


	2. Das Königreich England

Mit dem Pferd waren England und sein kleiner Gefangener bereits seit zwei Stunden unterwegs.

„Bruder!"

„Ich dachte, du hättest dich endlich mit deinem Schicksal abgefunden. Aber scheinbar hast du wohl bis eben geschlafen."

„…"

„Von nun an wird sich dein Leben radikal verändern. Du…wirst dich verändern. Du wirst nicht mehr deine Muttersprache sprechen. Du wirst nicht mehr diese…komische Hose mit diesen Trägern und erst recht nicht dieses weiße Hemd tragen. Ihr Deutschen habt keinen Modegeschmack, hm?"

Nachdem England diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, musste er plötzlich wieder an seine Kindheit denken. Und an…urks!...Frankreich, diesen Perversling. Wie dieser langhaarige Typ ihn immer wegen seiner zerzausten Frisur und sackähnlichen Klamotten getriezt hatte, während er selber total weibisch aussah.

„Pah!" Kam es aus Englands Mund, ohne, dass dieser dies mitbekam.

Deutschland versuchte sich aus seinen Fesseln zu winden.

„Hey! Pass auf! Sonst fällst du noch vom Pferd!"

„Ich will nach Hause!"

„Aber wir sind doch gerade auf dem Weg dorthin", grinste England.

„NEIN!"

„In Zukunft heißt das nur noch `no´, verstanden?"

„…"

„Ah! Mein Schiff! Endlich."

„Huh…?"

Deutschland drehte angestrengt seinen Kopf. Vor ihnen lag das Meer. Es ankerte ein prunkvolles, gigantisches Schiff am Land.

Engländer bereiteten alles dafür vor, dass England mit seinem Pferd aufs Schiff gelangen konnte.

Klein-Deutschland lag auf dieser Pritsche in irgendeiner Kajüte. Noch immer gefesselt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren. Das war ihm auch egal.

Seine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit bei Österreich, Ungarn und seinem großen Bruder.

Wie konnte das alles nur passieren? Warum passierte es überhaupt?

Er erinnerte sich, wie sein Bruder einmal sagte, dass Länder keinen Grund bräuchten, um andere Länder zu attackieren, zu unterjochen oder sie zu bestehlen. Es ginge nur darum, seine Macht zu demonstrieren.

Mit einem plötzlichen metallischen Knall hatte sich Ungarn in die Unterhaltung eingemischt.

Während Preußen bewusstlos am Boden lag, klärte Ungarn Klein-Deutschland richtig auf.

Sie sagte, alle Länder hätten etwas, was andere Länder unbedingt in ihren Besitz bringen wollen. Kunst, Kultur, fruchtbare Ländereien und Reichtum. Und manchmal auch, um sie einfach nur zu besitzen.

Klein-Deutschland schloss die Augen. Egal aus welchen Gründen auch immer Länder das anderen antaten. So war wohl das Leben. Und nun hatte es ihn getroffen. Aber keinesfalls würde er aufgeben, sich unterwerfen lassen. Wo bliebe da sein deutscher Stolz? Auch wenn er nur ein Kind und ein inoffizielles Land war, würde er für seine Freiheit kämpfen!

Egal wie aussichtslos der Kampf auch schien…

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu seiner Kajüte auf. Er schaute nicht auf.

„Wir sind da", verkündete England fast begeistert.

Er zwängte seine behandschuhten Finger wieder in die Fesseln seines Gefangenen, hob ihn hoch und trug ihn nach draußen auf das Deck.

Deutschland wurde von den plötzlichen Sonnenstrahlen geblendet.

Aber dann sah er es vor sich.

Eine riesige Stadt voller Menschen. Und schaute er weiter zum Horizont hinauf, erblickte er ein gigantisches Gebäude. Es überragte alle anderen Gebäude.

„Oh…"

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

„…"

„Bist du nicht beeindruckt?"

„…"

„Natürlich bist du beeindruckt. Das ist jeder, dem ich erlaube seinen Fuß auf den Boden meiner Heimat zu setzen. Ihr Deutschen werdet da keine Ausnahme sein…oder?"

England hielt sich die kleine blonde Nation direkt vors Gesicht.

Blattgrüne und eisblaue Augen sahen sich gegenseitig an.

Deutschland verzog keine Miene.

„Hmm… du scheinst einen sehr ernsten Charakter zu haben. Du bist das komplette Gegenteil von Preußen. Man könnte meinen, du seist adoptiert. Aber wenn ich dann in deine Augen sehe, kann ich große Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dir und ihm erkennen."

„…"

„Du bist noch so jung. Ich werde keine Schwierigkeiten haben dich nach meinen Wünschen zu formen."

Ganz unerwartet landete eine dickflüssige, weiße Masse in seinem Gesicht.

England atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er mit seiner freien Hand in seine Manteltasche griff und ein Taschentuch hervorzog. Fast mit Stolz wischte er sich die Spucke ab.

„Ich glaube, ich habe noch mehr Veränderungen an dir vorzunehmen. Dieses unsagbare Verhalten. Das geziemt sich nicht. Als zukünftiger Teil des englischen Reiches musst du höflich und verständnisvoll sein. Und vor allem darfst du dich nicht so gehen lassen. Sich von seiner Wut leiten zu lassen ist keine Option. Ein echter Engländer steht über so etwas. Ein Gentleman kommt immer weiter. Merk dir das."

„…"

„Nun lass uns aber los. Es wird Zeit, dass wir deinen neuen Schlafraum einweihen."

DONG! DONG! DONG!

„Ungarn, jetzt beruhige dich doch!"

Österreich schlang von der Seite seine Arme um Ungarn, die gerade dabei war, Preußen mit ihrer schweren Pfanne umzubringen. Er zog sie von dem am Boden liegenden Preußen weg und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Du Volltrottel! Du kompletter Versager! Was bist du nur für ein Bruder!"

Das verletzte Königreich richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf und schaute Ungarn tief in die Augen.

„Du bist doch zu nichts zu gebrauchen!"

Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab.

„Ich…habe versucht ihn zu…beschützen…"

Das Atmen fiel dem Albino bemerkbar schwer.

„Du hast es versucht…? Du hast es versucht? DU NICHTSNUTZIGER…!"

„Ungarn!", mahnte Österreich.

„Und wo wart ihr beide? Ich dachte, ihr passt auf ihn auf, während ich kämpfe!"

„Ja…während du kämpftest und versagtest", knurrte Ungarn.

„Ungarn und ich haben uns überlegt, was wir tun können, sollte England dich schlagen. Er hätte mit Sicherheit dieses Haus gestürmt. Wir wollten uns nur vorbereiten."

„Und dabei habt ihr ihn aus den Augen gelassen?"

„Nun pass mal auf!", erhob Ungarn wieder ihre Stimme. „Deutschland ist eine clevere, wohlerzogene und folgsame Nation! Im Gegensatz zu dir. Wir hatten nicht erwartet, dass er einfach von hier türmt, um nach dir zu sehen."

Der letzte Teil des Satzes hatte Ungarn fast nur noch geflüstert. Erschöpft und krank vor Sorge setzt sie sich auf das Wohnzimmersofa. Ihre Hände hatte sie auf ihr Gesicht gelegt.

Österreich setzte sich besorgt neben sie.

„Natürlich hätte ich es mir denken können…", schluchzte sie. „Egal wie dumm und dämlich du bist, Preußen…"

„…"

„…du bist nun mal sein großer Bruder. Und er liebt dich."

Eine Weile schwiegen alle drei.

Man konnte beinahe die schwere Luft greifen, die sich im Raum befand. Vollgesogen von Kummer, Verzweiflung, Sorge und die Wut darüber, dass England es gewagt hatte, ihnen das Liebste zu nehmen.

Das würde er bereuen…

Preußen ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wir sollten uns erst mal beruhigen.", meinte Österreich. „Zunächst einmal sollten wir Preußens Wunden behandeln. Und dann überlegen wir uns, wie wir Deutschland wieder nach Hause holen. Schlimmstenfalls werde auch ich kämpfen."

Preußen sah ihn fast spöttisch an.

„Du? Hast du etwa vergessen, wie ich dich in der Vergangenheit immer vermöbelt habe? Und auch heute bist du ziemlich schwach. Du bist wirklich alles, nur keine Kämpfernatur. Überlasse das besser mir und Ungarn."

Spielerisch legte Preußen seinen Arm um Ungarn. Sie schaute auf. Ihre Tränen waren noch nicht ganz getrocknet, aber es sah auch nicht so aus, als würden neue nachkommen.

Sie lächelte ihn böse an, machte eine kurze Handbewegung und Preußen lag wieder auf dem Boden. Dann sprang sie auf und rief:

„Lasst uns beeilen und uns etwas einfallen lassen! England wird sich noch umsehen."

„Ja…das ist mein Mädchen…"

DONG!

Ungarn und Österreich verließen das Wohnzimmer, um Preußens Wunden zu versorgen. Etwas benommen von dem Pfannenschlag richtete sich der Albino auf, sah den beiden nach…und lächelte.

Sie durften sich nicht so fertig machen lassen. Keiner von ihnen. Sie ließen sich nicht unterkriegen. Von niemanden!

Und ganz egal wie schwer der Kampf auch zu sein schien, solange sie zusammenhielten, waren sie unbesiegbar.

Denn sie vier waren eine Familie.


	3. Die (versuchte) Eingewöhnung

Kapitel 3: Die (versuchte) Eingewöhnung

Die kleine blonde Nation hatte sich getäuscht. Dieses Gebäude, welches alle anderen überragt hatte, war noch viel, viel größer.

Ein Schloss erstreckte sich vor ihm in die Höhe, als England und er auf diesen ebenfalls gigantischen Hof geritten waren.

Die Außenwand des Schlosses war mit goldenen Engeln verziert die, wie es schien, sehnsüchtig zum Himmel hinauf blickten, gekleidet in weißen Gewändern und auf den Köpfen goldene Locken.

Die Wände und Außenfassaden waren in weiß, hellblau und gelb gestrichen, doch das Weiß dominierte.

Deutschland wollte seinen Blick abwenden, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Sein Bruder lebte auch in einem Schloss, aber das war nur halb so groß.

Das Pferd wurde von England über den Hof, auf diese große Flügeltür zugesteuert. Überall waren kleine und große Blumeninseln zu entdecken, die aus verschiedenfarbigen Narzissen und Rosen bestanden, die, ihrem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, mit viel Liebe gepflegt wurden.

Auch so etwas gab es nicht am Hofe seines Bruders. Nicht, dass ihn das gestört hätte (außer wenn er mit seinem Schwert an den Sandpuppen trainierte und danach einfach alles liegen ließ), aber es war interessant zu sehen, wie andere Königreiche lebten.

Auch wenn Deutschland diese Erfahrungen lieber auf eine andere Art und Weise gemacht hätte.

Das große stolze Tier stoppte und England stieg ab. Er nahm Deutschland an dessen Saiten und legte ihn sich über die Schulter.

„W-was soll das?! Ich kann selber laufen!"

„Stell dich nicht so an. Ich setzte dich ja gleich wieder ab."

„Sofort!"

„Ab sofort sagst du nur noch `immediately´, verstanden?"

Ohne das Deutschland einen weiteren Kommentar von sich gab, schritt England auf die Flügeltür zu.

Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er selber nicht, warum er die kleine Nation über der Schulter trug. Vielleicht…weil er ihn so stark an Amerika erinnerte. Goldblonde Haare, blaue Augen… genau wie er. Wie ein kleiner Engel.

Als Amerika noch klein war, hatte England ihn oft auf den Schultern getragen. Das mochte Amerika besonders gern.

Er vermisste sein Lachen. Seine kindliche Unschuld.

England hatte alles für ihn getan. Hatte ihn mit besten Wissen und Gewissen aufgezogen. Und was war das Resultat? Ein rotzfrecher junger Erwachsener war er nun, der seine geliebte Scones verschmähte, obwohl er sie damals doch so gern gegessen hatte… Und dann hatte er sich auch noch diese alberne und nervtötende Redeweise angeeignet, bei der England absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wo Amerika das eigentlich her hatte. Und ständig dieses „Dude".

Bloody hell! Was sollte das überhaupt bedeuten?

England seufzte.

Amerika war einfach viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden…

„Oh?"

Wie aus einer Starre erwacht, blieb England abrupt stehen und schaute sich fast verwirrt um.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er bereits sein Heim betreten hatte. Hätte Deutschland nicht wieder versucht sich aus seinen Fesseln zu winden, wäre England sicher wie ein Schlafwandler durch seine vielen Zimmer hindurchgelaufen, die alle miteinander verbunden waren und wäre durch die Hintertür wieder im Freien.

Verärgert durch seine Tiefgedanken schüttelte der Grünäugige den Kopf und setzte Deutschland in einem Sessel ab.

Beide sahen sich wieder an. Diese blauen Augen sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

England drehte den Kopf weg. Vielleicht waren die Augen seines Gefangenen etwas heller und ihr Blick streng, aber trotzdem erinnerten sie ihn an seinen kleinen Bruder.

England schüttelte abermals den Kopf, um so seinen Kopf durch die Gedanken an diesen frechen und hyperaktiven Bengel Amerika zu befreien.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte England, den Blick noch immer abgewandt.

Erst also Deutschland nach einer kleinen Weile immer noch nicht antwortete, sah er ihn wieder an.

Noch immer hatte der Kleine diesen Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

Plötzlich fühlte sich England verunsichert. Doch um dies zu überspielen, setzte er ein Lächeln auf und sagte süffisant: „Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, dass du hier Wurst, Sauerkraut oder Kartoffeln bekommst. Ein Engländer gibt sich nicht mit solchen ungenießbaren und barbarischen Lebensmitteln ab. Hier gibt es nur gute Sachen."

Es schüttelte England, wenn er an dieses widerwärtige Gericht dachte, das die Deutschen „Tote Oma" nannten. Gebratene Blutwurst mit frischem Schweineblut. Das Wort „barbarisch" traf es da vollkommen (überhaupt Wurst war barbarisch und ekelerregend. Brät, das in Därme, Blasen oder Mägen gefüllt wurde. URKS! Was sollte das?)

Nun ja, Germanien war ja sehr barbarisch gewesen. Er hatte seiner Nachkommenschaft dies vererbt. Den schlechten Essensgeschmack und diese Sprache… Diese verdammt deutsche Sprache, die so unnötig war, wie Pferdeäpfel am Schuh.

Thank godness, dass ich mich von ihnen gelöst habe…

Diese Welt brauchte es nicht. Deutschland war nun in seinem Besitz. Der erste Schritt war getan, um dieses Deutsch aus der Welt zu verbannen. Dann war Preußen dran. Und dann Österreich. Und zuletzt die Schweiz und Liechtenstein. Neutral hin oder her. Ganz egal, ob diese beiden Ärger machten oder nicht. Dieses widerliche Deutsch musste verschwinden. Warum gab es nur so viele deutschsprachige Länder?

Englisch war die Sprache der Welt. So sollte es immer und überall sein…

Deutschland beobachtete England ganz genau. Das Königreich sah ihn zwar an, doch schien er durch ihn hindurch zu blicken.

Deutschland erkannte kleine Schweißperlen auf dessen Stirn und sein Blick war nicht ganz eindeutig.

War er nachdenklich oder eher…irre?

So genau konnte die kleine blonde Nation das nicht sagen. Und egal sollte es ihm nicht sein. Er spürte, dass noch etwas Großes kommen würde. Etwas, das gerade mit Englands geistiger Abwesenheit zu tun hatte.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, macht ihm das sogar etwas Angst.

„HEY!"

„Ah…!"

England sah Deutschland verwirrt an. Als er bemerkte, dass er wieder mit seinen Gedanken abgeschweift war, wandte er sich abermals von Deutschland ab.

„Ich finde, wir sollten feiern, dass du nun in deinem neuen Heim bist", sagte er, als ob nichts gewesen sei und er versuchte auch, erst einmal an etwas anderes zu denken. Bevor er den nächsten großen Schritt machen konnte, musste er einmal Deutschland zu einem echten englischen Land machen.

„Ich mache dir meine Scones! Die wirst du lieben."

England klang fast vergnügt.

„Heute werde ich dich noch füttern. Aber vielleicht muss das morgen schon nicht mehr sein, wenn du keinen Ärger machst."

England kniete sich zu Deutschland hinunter, als dieser den Kopf senkte und zu Boden starrte.

Der Kleine tat ihm leid. Auch wenn er ein von England gehasstes deutschsprachiges Land war, war er dennoch ein Kind.

Mit fast liebevoller, väterlicher Stimme sagte er:

„Ich bin nicht ganz so streng, wie ich aussehe. Wenn du tust, was ich sage, dann kannst du unglaublich viele Freiheiten von mir bekommen. Es muss keine Probleme zwischen uns geben."

„…"

England zog seine großen Brauen besorgt zusammen. Er ahnte, dass es mit dem Kleinen noch Probleme geben würde. Kind hin oder her. Auch er war ein stolzes Land und würde sich nicht einfach so aufgeben. Er musste wenigstens ein bisschen Verständnis für ihn aufbringen.

Aber irgendwann, da war England sich sicher, würde er ihn soweit haben, dass er seine neue Kultur, seine neue Sprache und seinen neuen Namen akzeptieren würde.

Ohne Wenn und Aber.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Deutschland an dem großen Esstisch im englischen Speisesaal.

Die Fesseln war er endlich los. Fesselmale zeichneten sich an seine Oberarme und Handgelenke ab. Ohne zu protestieren hatte Deutschland sich von England ein Mittel auf seine wunden Stellen reiben lassen. Er hatte sich sogar dafür entschuldigt.

Aber das ließ ihn nicht besser fühlen.

Vor ihm, auf einem hübschen, mit Goldrand verzierten Teller lagen fünf…Kohlestücke?

Deutschland sah verwirrt zu England auf, der sich neben ihn postiert hatte. Dieser nickte ihm zu, als ob er sagen wollte: Iss ruhig.

Warum sollte er? Oder war das vielleicht nicht zum Essen?

Doch, es schien essbar zu sein….zumindest für Engländer.

Hatte Deutschland überhaupt Hunger. Darüber hatte er überhaupt nicht nachgedacht. Nach all dem, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war, wollte er eigentlich nur allein sein.

„Ich…bin müde."

„Hm?"

„Ich möchte mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen."

„Du musst etwas essen."

„…"

„…nun gut. Folge mir."

Deutschland stand vom Tisch auf und folgte England in die riesige Eingangshalle. Es ging die breite Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock und hinüber in den (scheinbar) unendlich langen Westflügel.

England achtete genau darauf, dass er immer neben ihm lief. Aber Deutschland würde nicht einfallen, einfach davon zu laufen…wie vorhin. Er wollte nicht wieder eingefangen werden und dadurch seinem deutschen Stolz einen weiteren Kratzer verpassen.

Aber irgendwann…irgendwann würde früher oder später die Gelegenheit kommen. Die Gelegenheit zu fliehen. Zu fliehen, ohne geschnappt zu werden. Und sollte es doch hart auf hart kommen, würde er auch gegen England kämpfen. Sein Bruder hatte ihn den Schwertkampf beigebracht und ihm sich selbst den Nahkampf mit den Fäusten.

Ganz am Ende des Ganges blieben sie vor einer Tür aus Kirschblütenholz stehen. England öffnete sie und gab den Blick auf ein großes, helles Zimmer frei.

Deutschland zögerte kurz, bevor er eintrat.

Kaum merklich schaute er sich um.

An der Westwand stand ein großes Himmelbett mit bequem aussehenden Kissen und einer dicken Decke. Zwei Oval geformte Fenster, die zu zwei Balkons führten, ließen einen Großteil der Strahlen der Abendsonne ins Zimmer scheinen und gaben dem Raum ein wunderschönes, warmes und fast geborgenes Gefühl.

Es war fast wie sein eigenes…sein altes Schlafzimmer.

Aber davon ließ er sich nicht beirren oder einwickeln.

Es war einfach nur ein Zimmer, in dem er nur solange leben würde, wie es nötig war.

Er drehte sich zu England.

„Ich möchte schlafen. Würdest du mich allein lassen?"

England zögerte kurz. Dann nickte er und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Das Herumdrehen eines Schlüssels war zu hören und die Schritte Englands, wie er sich entfernte. Langsam.

„…"

Am nächsten Morgen war Deutschland schon sehr früh wach. Geduldig wartete er auf einem Stuhl, der zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke gehörte.

Als England ihn aus seinem Zimmer geholt hatte, war der Esstisch gedeckt.

„Bitte setze dich und lass es dir schmecken."

Auf einem großen Teller vor der kleinen Nation lagen viele Dinge, die absolut nicht zusammengehörten. Zumindest seiner Meinung nach.

Weiße Bohnen in einer braun-rötlichen Sauce, Speck, ein Spiegelei, gebratene Tomatenscheiben und noch etwas Undefinierbares.

Deutschland schaute zu England auf.

Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber es sah etwas unbeholfen aus.

„Es wird dir gut tun."

Im gleichen Moment knurrte Deutschlands Magen. Er errötete vor Scham.

Dann hob er langsam die Hand, um Messer und Gabel aufzunehmen und das Englische Frühstück aufzunehmen.

„Wenn du fertig bist, möchte ich dir London zeigen."

„Wirst du mich wieder fesseln?"

„…no."

„Warum nicht?"

„…"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mir vertrauen kannst? Da draußen sind viele Menschen. Ich könnte einfach in der Menge untertauchen."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Du bist nicht so dumm und überheblich wie dein Bruder. Du bist klug und besonnen. Das sind gute Voraussetzungen, um ein Gentleman zu werden."

„…"

„Lass dir von mir mein Herzstück London zeigen und dann wird es dir bestimmt leichter fallen…"

„Meine Familie und Herkunft zu vergessen?", unterbrach er die erwachsene Nation.

„Ich weiß, dass es hart klingt, aber so lauten nun mal die Regeln des Stärkeren."

„…"

Eine Stunde später befanden sich England und Deutschland auf einer der vielen Hauptstraßen. Die kleine Nation hatte längst die Orientierung verloren. Diese Stadt war wirklich sehr groß.

England hatte ihn an der Hand genommen, und er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Scheinbar traute England ihn wohl doch nicht so ganz seiner Klugheit und Besonnenheit.

An viele bunte Läden kamen sie vorbei. Diese Allee schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

An einer Ladenscheibe drückten ein paar Kinder lachend und neugierig ihre Nase platt.

Als sie beide daran vorbei kamen, warf Deutschland einen Blick in diesen von Kindern begehrten Laden.

Natürlich. Es war ein Spielzeugladen. Holzsoldaten standen aufgereiht nebeneinander, ihre Waffen an der Schulter lehnend. Eine große Holzlokomotive hing an der Decke und ein paar verschiedenfarbige Bälle waren in einem Holzkasten aufgestapelt.

Mehr konnte Deutschland jedoch nicht entdecken, weil England plötzlich schneller wurde und ihn hinter sich herzog.

Solange, bis sie den Spielzeugladen weit hinter sich gelassen hatten. Danach bewegte er sich wieder im normalen Tempo.

Was sollte das denn?

Er wollte unbedingt von diesem Spielzeugladen weg. Ich frage mich warum. Mag er kein Spielzeug? Mag er keine Kinder?

Verstehen könnte Deutschland es. Diese Gören haben auch wirklich ziemlich gelärmt.

Eine Kutsche, vor der zwei weiße Rösser gespannt waren, fuhr an ihnen vorbei. Im Innern war eine gutgekleidete ältere Frau zu erkennen gewesen, die eine Kette um den Hals trug, die sicher sehr teuer gewesen sein musste. Sie war sicher so etwas wie eine Herzogin. Überhaupt waren viele solcher Menschen auf den Straßen Londons zu finden.

„London ist eine sehr wohlhabende Stadt", sagte England, als dieser Deutschlands Blick bemerkte.

„Die Wirtschaft läuft besser als nie zuvor, die Menschen unterstützen sich gegenseitig und helfen einander. Es ist das Paradies."

Will er mir damit sagen, dass mein Berlin heruntergekommen ist und die Menschen dort sich gegenseitig anfeinden und misstrauen? Und wenn ich es zulasse, dass ich mich ihm öffne, es dann auch so wunderbar mit mir laufen wird? Er hat nicht das Recht mich zu verändern…

Ein kleiner Regentropfen landete auf Deutschlands Nase und er blickte gen Himmel. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Sonne von dunklen Wolken verdeckt wurde. Und eh er es sich versah, ging ein Platzregen los.

England spannte den Regenschirm auf, den er die ganze Zeit an seinem rechten Arm getragen hatte. Erst dann bemerkte die kleine Nation, dass fast alle Engländer einen Regenschirm mit sich trugen. Und nun waren überall aufgespannte Regenschirme. Der gepflasterte Gehweg wurde kaum nass.

„Komm hier rein", sagte England plötzlich und eine Sekunde später standen sie beide in einem kleinen Café.

England führte Deutschland an einen Tisch in der Nähe eines Kamins mit einem prasselnden Feuer und ließ ihn sich setzen.

England stellte seinen Regenschirm in einen Regenständer und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

An den Wänden hingen Ölgemälde Landschaften, Tieren und Engeln.

Nur ein paar Engländer waren in diesem „Stübchen" zu finden.

Einige sahen zu ihm und England herüber. Ihre grünen Augen sahen fragend aus.

Deutschland versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

Eine Frau im mittleren Alter trat an ihren Tisch und lächelte sie an. Als sie jedoch die kleine Nation genauer ansah, sah sie verwundert aus.

Es waren seine blauen Augen, die verrieten, dass er keiner von ihnen war.

„Hallo Isabella", begrüßte England die Frau mit der weißen Schürze.

„Oh! Entschuldige bitte! Ich bin doch erste, die dich immer begrüßt."

„Ist schon okay. Man sieht ja auch nicht jeden Tag eine deutschsprachige Nation hier."

„Das kann man wohl sagen."

Deutschland starrte zu Boden und konnte nichts anderes machen, als ihnen beiden zuzuhören. Er hasste es, wenn er im Mittelpunkt stand. Aber er musste sich wohl eingestehen, dass er auf dieser Insel quasi wie ein bunter Hund war.

„Ich hätte gern meinen üblichen Tee."

„Natürlich. Das weiß ich doch", lächelte sie. „Und äh…?"

„Bringe ihm doch bitte ein Stück vom Victoria Sponge Cake."

„Wird gemacht."

„Thank you, Isabella."

„…"

„Deutschland…"

„Sie sollen endlich aufhören mich so anzustarren…"

„Hm?"

England drehte sich zu den anderen Gästen. Diese widmeten sich schließlich wieder sich selbst zu.

„Du wirst dich an sie gewöhnen und sie sich an dich."

„…"

„…"

Sie beide schwiegen solange, bis Isabella mit einer Tasse Tee und einem großen Stück Kuchen an ihren Tisch zurückkam.

„Ich wünsche einen schönen Aufenthalt."

„Thank you very much."

Isabella hatte das nicht zu England gesagt. Seit Jahren kam er hierher. Sie musste ihm das nicht mehr wünschen. Es war eher an Deutschland gerichtet.

Er konnte ihr stark anmerken, dass sie nicht genau wusste, wie sie mit Deutschland umzugehen hatte.

England lehnte sich zurück und nippte an seiner mit Narzissen verzierten Tasse.

Als Deutschland immer noch keine Anstalten machte den Kuchen zu essen, schob England ihm den Teller näher an ihn heran.

„Probiere den Kuchen. Er ist sehr köstlich. Ein traditioneller englischer Rührkuchen."

Ich möchte viel lieber meinen Baumkuchen…

Er hörte England aufseufzen.

Es war so ruhig in diesem Café. Als wäre keine Menschenseele hier. Nur das Feuer im Kamin und der Regen draußen, der gegen die Scheiben trommelte, waren zu hören.

Ein wirklich friedlicher Ort…nur an der falschen Stelle der Weltkarte.

Er musste plötzlich an diese laute Kneipe denken, in der sein Bruder sich manchmal herumtrieb und Bier trank.

Das hier war das komplette Gegenteil.

Deutschland liebte die Ruhe. Und dieser Ort gab sie ihm. Die Engländer schauten nicht mehr, tranken still ihren Tee, unterhielten sich leise miteinander oder lasen ein Buch.

Wirklich...sehr…friedlich…


	4. Englischunterricht & Frankreich

„So! Verlieren wir keine Zeit und beginnen nun mit dem wichtigsten Thema. Die englisch Sprache."

Nachdem es aufgehört hatte zu regnen und England seinen Tee genossen hatte, waren sie beide in Englands Schloss zurückgekehrt. Den Kuchen hatte Deutschland bis zum Ende nicht angerührt. In den Augen der Bedienung Isabella konnte er Enttäuschung erkennen, als sie das Geschirr abräumte.

Nun saß er im Wohnraum auf einem der Sessel und beobachtete die ältere Nation dabei, wie er eine Tafel aufbaute. Dann drehte er sich zu Deutschland herum. In einer Hand ein Stück weiße Kreide.

„Good. Are you ready?"

„Sprich deutsch mit mir."

„..."

„…."

„…fangen wir an."

Äußerlich ließ England sich nichts anmerken, aber innerlich ärgerte er sich über diese freche Äußerung.

Nun ja, bald würde es für Deutschland heißen: adé Deutsch und auf Nimmerwiedersehen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, huschte ein böses Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Mit einer perfekten kursiven Schrift, auf die England sehr stolz war, schrieb er den Namen Neuengland in die Mitte der Tafel. Er unterstrich ihn mit einer ebenso perfekten Linie und drehte sich zu der kleinen Nation zurück.

„Ab sofort wirst du nur noch auf diesen Namen hören."

Und darunter schrieb er das Wort Deutsch, setzte einen Pfeil, dessen Spitze in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zeigte, dahinter und hinter diesem schrieb er das Wort Englisch.

„Deine deutsche Sprache wird zur englischen. Im Gegensatz zu Deutsch ist Englisch sehr einfach und kann überall verwendet werden. Mit Englisch spart man Zeit und es ist sinnvoll. Ihr Deutschen gebt Gegenständen ein Geschlecht. Das ist so unsinnig. Warum ist der Hut männlich? Und warum wird er in der Mehrzahl plötzlich weiblich? Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht? Vielleicht siehst du es ein und erkennst, wie unnötig das ist."

„…"

„Im englischen sagt man zu allem einfach nur `it´ und `the´. Alles andere ist übertrieben. Und jetzt kommen wir mal zu den Zeitformen. Keine einzige Sprache auf dieser Welt benutzt sechs Zeitformen. Sechs! Was soll das? Was denkt ihr euch dabei? Im englischen benutzen wir nur die Gegenwart, die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft…"

„Und was ist mit den restlichen vierzehn Zeitformen?"

„Äh..?!"

England starrte Deutschland überrumpelt an.

„Was ICH sinnlos finde ist, dass ihr siebzehn Zeitformen habt, aber behauptet, dass ihr nur drei verwendet. Jedoch verringert sich die Zahl siebzehn auf dreizehn, weil ihr von einigen Zeitformen zwei habt, die genau dieselbe Bedeutung haben. Unsere Zeitformen sind alle einzigartig und sehr wichtig, ansonsten würde unser Deutsch wie ein Unfall klingen. Genau so, als würde man einen englischen Satz grob ins Deutsche übersetzen, wie zum Beispiel `In contrast to German English is very simple and can be used anywhere´. Im Gegensatz zu Deutsch Englisch ist sehr einfach und kann benutzt werden überall."

„…"

„…"

England versuchte ein Lächeln in Deutschlands strengen Augen zu erkennen, um festzustellen, dass das eben ein Scherz war. Aber da war nichts. Nur dieser strenge und vielleicht auch genervte Blick.

Und dann benutzte diese Göre auch noch einen Satz von ihm, um ihn bloßzustellen.

„…sei gefälligst still, wenn ich rede!"

„Hmpf!" Deutschland verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie dem auch sei. Dein Name ist nun Neuengland und jeden Tag wird englisch geübt. Und solltest du dich weigern, gibt es nichts mehr zu essen. Was das betrifft, bin ich sehr streng. Du wirst kein Mitleid von mir erwarten können."

Deutschland versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch sein Herz begann plötzlich so schnell zu schlagen.

Er wollte das nicht! Er wollte diesen Namen nicht! Er wollte das alles nicht!

Seine schmalen Hände fingen an zu zittern. Er merkte, wie er langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle verlor.

Bruder… warum hast du verloren? Du sagtest doch immer, dass du fantastisch und genial seist und dir niemand das Wasser reichen könnte. Warum hast du dann verloren? Warum hast du zugelassen, dass man mich von Zuhause wegholte?

Klein-Deutschland kniff die Augen fest zusammen, während er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Nein… ich darf ich ihm keine Schuld geben. Das würde England nur erfreuen. Ich muss meine Lage als Chance sehen. Die Chance endlich zu beweisen, was ich kann. Vielleicht könnte ich dann endlich ein offizielles Land werden. …nein. Ich muss nüchtern denken. Aber irgendwie…verschwimmen meine Gedanken…

„Wir machen jetzt eine Grundwissen-Übung. Höre genau hin was ich sage, Neuengland."

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Die kleine blonde Nation sprang vom Sessel, aber als hätte England das erwartet, griff er blitzschnell nach ihm. Deutschland lief und lief und lief, kam aber nicht von der Stelle. Dann spürte er, dass England ihn am Hosenträger erwischt hatte.

„Hahaha! Eure Lederhosen können ja doch sehr nützlich sein."

Klein-Deutschland drehte den Kopf nach hinten zu England. Dieser verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Gelächter, als er diesen bitterbösen Blick auf sich gerichtet sah. Und eh er reagieren konnte, landete eine kleine Faust mit so einer unglaublichen Kraft in seinem Magen, dass er sofort seinen Griff lockerte und in die Knie ging.

Deutschland verlor keine Zeit und lief los.

Das Königreich versuchte sich schnell von diesem Schlag zu erholen, aber dieser Angriff war einfach zu heftig.

Die kleine Nation schaute nicht zurück, sondern lief nur schneller. Das Geräusch seiner hastigen Schritte auf dem polierten Marmorboden hallte von den Wänden wider.

Der Gang, durch den er lief war so lang. Ihm kam es fast so vor, als käme er wieder nicht von der Stelle. Es war zwar nicht der Fall, aber Deutschland warf vorsichtshalber einen Blick über seine Schulter um sicherzugehen, dass England ihn nicht eingeholt hatte. Dieser war nicht einmal zu sehen.

Schon von weitem war diese große Flügeltür zu sehen gewesen, die in die Freiheit führte. Er hatte sie nun endlich erreicht.

Er stemmt sich dagegen und sie ließ sich einfacher öffnen, als er erwartet hatte.

Gekonnt sprang Deutschland die wenigen Stufen zum Hof hinunter und der Lauf ging weiter.

Der Gedanken, dass er bald frei war, ließ ihn sich fühlen, als könnte ihn nichts und niemand aufhalten.

Jedoch musste Klein-Deutschland bald feststellen, dass seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen war, als er plötzlich mit jemanden zusammenstieß.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall stürzte der Kleine zu Boden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Deutschland auf die Person vor sich, mit der er kollidiert war. Die Sonne blendete ihn, aber er war fest davon überzeugt, dass es ein englischer Soldat war.

So schnell wie möglich wollte er sich wieder aufrappeln. Sein Herz raste vor Stress und Anspannung.

Doch als diese Person ihn mit einer bekannten Stimme und einem französischen Akzent ansprach, fühlte er sich, als fiele ihm ein riesiger Felsblock vom Herzen.

Und nun konnte er auch sein Gesicht erkennen.

„Frankreich…?!"

„Petite Allemagne? Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Was machst du denn ausgerechnet hier? Wo ist Preußen? Trägt er mit England wieder diesen Deutsch-Englisch-Krieg aus? Die beiden sind zu witzig. Honhonhon!"

„Er hat mich entführt!"

„Was?"

„England hat meinen Bruder in einem Kampf besiegt und mich einfach mit sich genommen! Bitte…hilf mir…"

Diese Worte fühlten sich so schwer an.

„Ah…"

„HEY!"

Mit einem Affenzahn kam England durch die Flügeltür gezischt und auf sie beide zu.

Deutschland wollte sogleich wieder loslaufen, aber plötzlich packte ihn Frankreich am Arm, zog ihn zu sich und schlang seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper, damit Deutschland sich nicht wehren konnte.

„Was soll das? Frankreich!"

„Tut mir wirklich leid, plus petit."

Als England sie beide erreichte, holte er einmal kurz Luft und starrte die kleine Nation wütend an.

„Das hast du nicht umsonst getan. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Du siehst aus wie ein Leichentuch, mon ami. Alles in Ordnung?"

Frankreich klang nicht wirklich besorgt. Eher belustigt.

Das ließ Englands Laune noch weiter in den Keller sinken.

„Was willst du Froschfresse hier? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich hierher gebeten zu haben!"

„Wow, wow. Nun bleib doch mal entspannt. Ohne mich wäre der Kleine über alle Berge. Du schuldest mir was."

„Ich schulde dir einen feuchten Dreck! Gib ihn mir!"

„So fordernd wie eh und je, hm? Ich gebe ihn dir, wenn du mich zu einer Tasse Tee einlädst."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil wir etwas zu besprechen haben, was dich interessieren dürfte."

„Was sollte das wohl sein?"

„Nun stelle mir doch nicht ständig Fragen. Lass uns reingehen, dann wirst du es schon erfahren."

„Wenn es sein muss", antwortete England grummelnd und schaute verachtend auf Deutschland hinab.

„Findest du nicht, dass du ein bisschen hart mit dem Kleinen umgehst, mon ami?"

England hatte hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und Frankreich saß ihm mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen gegenüber.

„Auf keinen Fall. Und nenn' mich nicht immer so! Ich bin nicht dein Freund!"

„Puh! Knurren kannst du. Es fehlt nur der Schaum vor deinem Mund."

„Ist das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest? Wenn ja, da ist die Tür."

„Es geht um Amerika."

England horchte auf. In seinem Blick war ein Funke Sorge zu erkennen.

„W-was ist mit ihm?"

„Nun ja…"

Frankreich senkte den Blick. Nun begann Englands Herz schneller zu schlagen.

„Was ist mit ihm, Frankreich?", schrie er fast.

„Er…"

„Ja?"

„…kommt…"

„Jaa?"

„…dich…"

„Huh?"

„…BESUCHEN!"

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei wäre England beinahe mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten umgefallen.

Dieser verdammte Froschkerl…

„Honhonhonhon!"

„Ist das alles? Deswegen bist du hier? Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!"

„Was hast du denn erwartet, was gleich kommt?"

„Dein gräberähnlicher Ton ließ mich denken, dass etwas Schlimmes mit Amerika passiert ist."

„Nein, nein. Dem geht's gut. Aber du meckerst ja ständig über einen unangemeldeten Besuch von ihm. Ich habe dir wieder einen Gefallen getan. Nun schuldest du mir zwei Gefallen. Ich Glückspilz! Und einen Gefallen kannst du mir gleich erfüllen?"

Frankreich hatte seine Stimme heruntergedreht und die Worte seines letzten Satzes erotisch ausgesprochen. Er kletterte auf Englands Schreibtisch und bewegte sich auf Händen und Knien auf das entsetzte Königreich zu.

„Was soll das? Spinnst du? Runter!"

Als Frankreich nicht hörte und mit einer Hand schon nach ihm griff, packte er eine Zeitschrift über englische Jagdhunde, rollte sie zusammen und schlug damit auf den Perversling ein.

„Autsch! Mon ami! Sei doch nicht immer so!"

„Unter deinen langen Haaren ist es dir wohl zu heiß, was?"

Den Kopf reibend setzte sich Frankreich zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte sich dein Verhalten verschlimmert, seit du dich mit diesem preußischen Albino abgibst."

„Preußen ist ganz okay. Aber sag mal…was macht sein kleiner Bruder hier?"

„Na, was macht man wohl mit inoffiziellen Ländern, hm?"

„Soll er eine englische Kolonie werden?"

„Besser. Ich mache ihn zu einem Teil von mir."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Ist doch logisch! Wenn ich einen Verbündeten in Mitteleuropa habe, dann kann ich meine Macht besser ausbreiten."

Und gleich dazu dieses widerliche Deutsch eliminieren.

„Und du glaubst, dass ich das zulasse?"

„Was?"

„Ich bin immerhin der große Bruder Europas. Und eigentlich hatte ich dir nicht von ihm erzählt, damit du ihn dir gleich unter den Nagel reißt."

„Wenn du mich davon abhalten willst, dann kämpfe gegen mich. Aber ich will dich daran erinnern, dass du so gut wie jeden Kampf gegen mich verloren hast. Meine Waffen und Rüstungen sind auf dem neusten Stand und meine Soldaten genießen das beste Training."

„…na ja, ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Du wirst das eh nicht schaffen."

„Wir könnten ja eine Wette abschließen."

„Aha? Das klingt ja interessant."

„Wenn ich gewinne, wirst du dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten mischen, verstanden?"

„Und wenn ich gewinne, schenkst du mir eine Nacht mit dir, ja, mon ami?"

Frankreich zwinkerte ihm zu und hielt ihm seine Hand zum Einschlag hin.

„Du perverser Scheißkerl! Hast du nur das eine im Kopf?"

„Wovor hast du Angst? Du bist doch fest davon überzeugt, dass du gewinnst."

„N-na klar! Das bin ich auch!"

England beugte sich rüber und nahm die Hand seines Gegenübers an, um die Wette abzuschließen.

„So. Und nun zurück zu Deutschland. Ich kenne deinen Hass der deutschsprachigen Länder gegenüber. Du hast doch sicher schon einen neuen Namen für Deutschland gefunden, oder?"

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Sein Name ist Neuengland."

„…..!"

Frankreich setzte einen ungläubigen Blick auf, bevor er unkontrolliert loslachte.

„Was ist dein gottverdammtes Problem, du Mistkerl!"

„Tut…tut mir leid, aber…honhonhonhon!"

England knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Es dauerte vielleicht zwei, drei Minuten, bis Frankreich sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und einige Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab.

„Bist du endlich fertig?"

„Ach England, du bist so witzig."

„Was soll das heißen? Neuengland ist ein guter Name."

„Ich finde ihn eher armselig, mon ami."

„Der Name Deutschland ist armselig! Sie haben ihn den Namen ihrer Muttersprache gegeben. Das ist so einfallslos."

„Du wurdest doch auch nach deiner Muttersprache benannt, oder nicht, ENGland? Oder steht das `eng´ vielleicht gar nicht für Englisch? Vielleicht hat es ja auch eine ganz andere Bedeutung."

Frankreich führte eine Hand langsam und genussvoll hinunter zu seinem Po und griff sich dort an die Backen.

Dem Königreich schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Er hasste es, wenn dieser Mistkerl ihn wegen seiner Jungfräulichkeit aufzog.

Er räusperte sich und sagte mit geschwellter Brust:

„Mein Name ist The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! England ist bloß ein Spitzname…sozusagen."

"Ja, ja, mon ami. Lass gut sein."

„Grrr!"

„Wo bleibt eigentlich mein Tee? Der ist hier ja das einzige, was man schmackhaft nennen kann…"

Eh Frankreich wusste, wie ihm geschah, langte England über den Tisch hatte ihn am Hals gepackt und würgte ihn.

Die beiden veranstalteten bei ihrer Rangelei einen Höllenlärm.

Deutschland vernahm auf seinem Zimmer einen lauten Krach, der von unter zu kommen schien.

Er lag auf dem Bett, mit den Armen auf den Rücken gefesselt. Auch seine Beine hatte England zusammengebunden.

Still verharrte er auf der Seite und starrte immer nur auf einen Punkt an der Wand ihm gegenüber.

Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Er hatte gedacht, dass Frankreich ein Freund seines Bruders war.

Deutschland erinnerte sich gut an die erste Begegnung mit den Freunden seines Bruders.

„Schau mal, West. Das sind meine engen Freunde Frankreich und Spanien."

„…"

Mit einem vorsichtigen und prüfenden Blick lugte Deutschland hinter Preußens Beinen hervor. Versteckte sich jedoch schnell wieder.

„Oh! Ist der süß!", schwärmte Spanien und ging in die Hocke.

„Ja, aber er ist ziemlich schüchtern."

„Er ist ganz anders als du, was?", bemerkte Frankreich.

„Aber total. Wir haben kaum etwas gemeinsam. Aber ich bin trotzdem stolz auf ihn. Aus ihm wird einmal ein großes und starkes Land. Natürlich nicht ganz so groß und stark wie ich, das ist ja wohl klar. Aber solange er noch so klein ist, wird er inoffiziell bleiben. In der heutigen Zeit gibt es einfach zu viele Länder, die sich auf Länder wie ihn stürzen. Diese Aasgeier."

„Wo kommt er eigentlich her?"

Ähm…nun ja…das ist etwas kompliziert. Vielleicht erzähle ich euch das irgendwann einmal."

Frankreich kniete sich zu Deutschland runter und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Hallo, Neuling. Willkommen auf der Welt. Ich bin der große Bruder Europas. Und du darfst mich auch ruhig großer Bruder nennen."

„…er ist mein großer Bruder…", sagte die kleine Nation und ergriff mit seiner kleinen Hand das linke Hosenbein von Preußen.

Frankreich lächelte noch breiter.

„Natürlich ist er das."

Deutschland seufzte. Konnte man niemanden vertrauen? Waren alle, die ein Lächeln aufsetzten, falsch?

Vielleicht sollte er in Einsamkeit leben. Denn dort konnte ihn kein Land verletzen, verraten oder verkaufen. Er sollte auch den Kontakt zu seiner Familie…zu seinem Bruder abbrechen. Damit sie nicht in seine Probleme hineingezogen werden konnten.

Ihm kam das Bild seines am Boden liegenden Bruders wieder in den Sinn, das ihn schütteln ließ.

Und das nur wegen ihm.

Einsamkeit…

War das die einzige Option?

Er wusste es einfach nicht.

Der kleine Blonde schloss seine Augen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so erschöpft.

Bruder…


	5. Deutsch & Ungarisch gegen Englisch

Die große Europakarte lag aufgebreitet auf dem Tisch, während Preußen, Österreich und Ungarn drum herumstanden und auf sie hinunterblickten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wo das Problem liegt", sagte Preußen ungeduldig.

„Würde es dir gefallen, wenn man einfach durch dein Zuhause durchläuft, ohne dich zu fragen?"

„Mein Gott, die sollen sich nicht so anstellen."

„Belgien hätte bestimmt Verständnis, wenn wir ihr die Situation erklären. Aber bei Holland bin ich mir nicht so sicher", fügte Ungarn hinzu.

„Den alten Griesgram kriegen wir schon dazu, dass er uns passieren lässt. Wir bringen ihm einfach ein paar Pfeifen mit und dann ist das Ding gegessen."

„Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte auch so dumm-naiv denken wie du", seufzte Österreich und schob sich seine Brille zurück auf die Nase.

„Ich denke nicht dumm und naiv, sondern positiv!"

„Könnten wir uns bitte wieder unserem Plan widmen?", seufzte Ungarn ungeduldig. „Ich schätze, uns bleibt gar keine andere Wahl, als Holland und Belgien darum zu bitten, uns durchzulassen. Versuchen wir es einfach."

„Und wenn sie uns den Durchgang verweigern, lasse ich mein fantastisches Schwert sprechen…!"

„Auf keinen Fall!", Ungarn hob drohend die Pfanne. „Wenn du auch noch einen Streit mit Holland vom Zaun brichst, dann dauert es noch länger, bis wir Deutschland aus Englands Gefangenschaft befreien können! Denkst du darüber überhaupt nicht nach? Was bringt es positiv zu denken, wenn du mit deinem dummen Schädel durch die Wand brichst und damit weniger positives hervorrufst? Wie lange soll Deutschland auf seinen großen Bruder warten?"

„…"

…Scheiße…

Preußen hasste es, wenn man ihm den Kopf wusch. Aber Ungarn hatte Recht. Verdammt, war er wirklich so ein schlechter Bruder? Liebte er West wirklich nicht so sehr, wie England behauptet hatte? Statt seine Bruderliebe war die Leidenschaft für das Kämpfen aufgelodert.

Schweigend starrte Preußen durch die Karte hindurch.

Ungarn und Österreich warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Lasst uns alles Notwendige zusammenpacken und auf den Weg machen", sagte Österreich schließlich und er und Ungarn verließen das Wohnzimmer.

Preußen blieb allein zurück und verfluchte sich innerlich. Vielleicht…war da noch immer diese Verachtung in ihm, die er für das Heilige Römische Reich immer verspürt hatte. Aber er war jetzt jemand anders. Er war nun sein kleiner Bruder und der einzige, der dieses Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst hatte, sich für jemand anderes zu interessieren, als nur für sich selbst.

„…"

Seit einiger Zeit waren sie drei nun unterwegs. Preußen hinkte hinter Ungarn und Österreich etwas her. Auf seine laufenden Füße starrend war er noch immer in seiner Gedankenhölle gefangen, in der er sich fragte, ob es ihm wirklich um West ging. Aber es musste doch so sein! Schließlich hat er sich England zum Kampf gestellt, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen. Aber warum wurde er dann besiegt? Er galt als eines der meistgewinnenden Länder dieser Welt. Warum also hatte er den Kürzeren bei diesem Kampf gezogen? Und das ausgerechnet, als es um IHN ging?

Hatte er sich absichtlich nicht genug Mühe gegeben?

Also…war das der Grund, warum er verlor…

„Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch", begann Österreich, „ich mag Preußens Schweigsamkeit, aber ich glaube, du warst etwas zu hart."

„Ich weiß", gestand Ungarn. „Das er sich das so zu Herzen genommen hat gibt allen zu verstehen, wie sehr er Deutschland liebt."

Österreich nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich werde mal mit ihm reden."

Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo, bis sie neben Preußen herlief. Dieser starrte weiterhin nach unten, schien sie nicht zu bemerken.

Oh nein, dachte sie, dieses Verhalten passt ganz und gar nicht zu ihm. Da habe ich wirklich was angerichtet. Dieser Idiot! Wenn er doch weiß, dass er Deutschland liebt, warum ist er dann so geknickt? Normalerweise, wenn ich ihn zurechtweise, winkt er ab und grinst mich dann mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen an.

„…Preußen?"

„…hmh?"

Er hatte sie doch bemerkt, aber einfach ignoriert.

„Was ist dein Problem?" Sie klang strenger, als sie eigentlich wollte.

„…nichts."

„Nun sei doch nicht so kindisch! Jedenfalls nicht jetzt in dieser Situation!"

„…"

Ungarn seufzte.

„Du hasst ihn nicht."

Überrascht schaute Preußen sie an.

„Natürlich bist du stark und natürlich hast du alles gegeben, um Deutschland vor England zu beschützen. Aber auch ein starkes Land muss einmal einen Kampf verlieren. Und das weiß Deutschland auch. Selbst wenn du in seinen Augen ein ständiger Gewinner bist."

„…!"

„Und das du ausgerechnet den Kampf verlieren musstest, in dem es um Deutschland ging, war reiner Zufall. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du deinen Bruder nicht genügend liebst. Es tut mir leid, wenn meine Standpauke so rübergekommen ist. Ich sehe doch jeden Tag, wie viel Zeit du mit ihm verbringst. Ihm dabei hilfst, sich selbst zu verteidigen und im Umgang mit Schwertern trainierst. Du weißt, wie wichtig das für sein späteres Leben sein wird, wenn er seinen eigenen Weg als offizielles Land geht."

Preußen schwieg weiterhin, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich etwas verändert. Er sah fast wieder wie ganz der Alte aus.

Daher fügte Ungarn noch hinzu:

„Außerdem habe ich dich einmal dabei erwischt, wie du mit Deutschland auf deinem Schoss ein Nickerchen gehalten hast."

„AH! Du hast mir also dieses Taschentuch in den Mund gestopft."

Ungarn musste ganz unweigerlich lächeln, als sie daran dachte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur den Speichel von deinem Mundwinkel entfernen. Aber dann dachte ich mir, damit dein Speichel nicht wieder versucht zu fliehen, steckst du es ihm gleich rein."

„Mein Mund war danach total trocken. Abgesehen davon habe ich kein Nickerchen gehalten. Ich habe nur meine Augen ausgeruht."

Preußen grinste wieder sein dummes Grinsen, aber in dem Moment verschaffte es Ungarn Erleichterung.

Sie holten Österreich ein. Er hatte auf sie gewartet, weil sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Das Haus von Holland stand nur ein paar Meter weiter weg.

Die drei überwanden diese paar Meter und standen schließlich vor der großen Tür.

Ungarn klopfte an.

Nach einer kleiner Weile öffnete sich die Tür nur einen Spalt breit. Ein grünes Auge mit ernstem Blick schaute durch den Spalt hindurch.

Ungarn öffnete den Mund, wollte schon zu sprechen anfangen, als sich plötzlich Preußen an sie vorbeidrängelte und schrie:

„Hallo!"

RUMMS!

Die Tür wurde zugeschlagen und Preußen erntete für seine großartige Leistung wütende Blicke von Österreich und Ungarn.

„Was denn? Kann ich ja nichts für, dass ihn mein fantastisches Hallo verschreckt."

„Du hast ihn nicht verschreckt. Er hat einfach keine Lust auf so einen lärmenden Vollidioten wie dich."

Ungarn war zwar wütend, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte, das sie jedoch versteckte. Sie war so froh, dass Preußen wieder der Alte war.

Sie klopfte ein weiteres Mal an.

Doch dieses Mal blieb die Tür zu. Das wollte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und klopfte wieder an. Und wieder und wieder und wieder. Und von Mal zu Mal wurde ihr Klopfen lauter und ungeduldiger.

Dann plötzlich vernahmen die drei eine bekannte Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Bruder? Jemand klopft an die Tür. Warum machst du nicht auf?"

Ungarn fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Belgien war bei Holland zu Besuch.

Sie öffnete an Stelle Hollands.

„Oh hallo, Ungarn. Und Österreich und Preußen. Was für eine nette Überraschung. Was führt euch hierher?"

„Jó napot kívánok, Belgien. Wir haben eine große Bitte an Holland und dich."

„Oh, na dann kommt doch rein."

„Tut mir leid, aber wir haben leider nicht sehr viel Zeit. Könntest du bitte Holland an die Tür holen?"

„Natürlich. Brudeeeer! Ihr seht sehr besorgt aus. Ist was passiert?"

„Nun ja…"

Ungarn drehte sich verunsichert zu Österreich. Dieser schob seine Brille zurecht und sagte anschließend:

„Ein Familienmitglied wurde entführt."

Belgien legte entsetzt eine Hand auf den Mund. „Die Schweiz oder Liechtenstein?"

„Ja, Liechtenstein!", bestätigte Preußen.

„Erzähle keinen Unsinn! Ich finde, wir können Belgien es ruhig erzählen."

„Ich will das nicht!", sagte Preußen mit erregter Stimme.

„Wir wissen doch, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber spätestens wenn England Deutschland zu einer englischen Macht erzogen hat, wird die Welt von ihm erfahren."

„Deutschland? Wer ist das?", fragte Belgien.

Die drei schwiegen kurz. Dann antwortete Österreich:

„Deutschland ist Preußens kleiner Bruder, aber er ist noch ein inoffizielles Land."

„Oh! Ein neues Land? Wie wunderbar!"

„Ja, aber er ist in Englands Fängen und wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich befreien. Und wir sind hier, um euch um Erlaubnis zu fragen, hier durchgehen zu dürfen."

Belgien umarmte Ungarn fest.

„Aber natürlich! Mein Bruder und ich wäre die Letzten, die euch das verwehren würden. Nicht wahr, Bruder?"

Österreich und Preußen schraken auf, als sie plötzlich Holland an der Tür stehen sahen. Schweigend, mit einer Zigarette im Mund und finster dreinblickend.

Verdammt!, dachte Preußen. Wie lange steht der Kerl da schon?

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich ihnen Durchlass gewähren sollte, nur weil sie Ärger mit England haben."

Belgien wandte sich schockiert zu der größeren Nation um.

„Was sagst du da?"

„Wenn ich jedem gestatten würde durch mein Heim hindurch zu latschen, würde mich niemand mehr ernst nehmen. Dann würden alle kommen und gehen, wie sie wollten."

„Ach Bruder. Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du würdest damit wirklich Größe beweisen und alle würden dich noch mehr respektieren."

„Ich bitte dich, Holland." Ungarn trat einen Schritt auf die schaltragende Nation zu und schaute flehend zu ihm auf.

„…"

„Gibt dir einen Ruck, Bruder."

Preußen musterte Hollands Geschichtsausdruck ganz genau. Aber er konnte nicht sagen, was er dachte. Ob er überhaupt in diesem Moment etwas dachte.

Preußen machte sich bereit. Sollte ein Nein über die holländischen Lippen kommen, würde er einfach los spurten. Und sollte Holland ihn aufhalten wollen, bliebe ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu kämpfen. Und diesmal würde er sich nicht noch einmal besiegen lassen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gab Holland endlich sein Einverständnis.

„Ich danke euch beiden vielmals. Wir stehen in eurer Schuld."

„Ist schon okay, Ungarn. Wir Europäer müssen doch zusammenhalten."

Belgien winkte den dreien solange nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Dann wandte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder.

„Danke, Bruder. Du hast ein Herz aus Gold."

„…"

Preußen hatte an Tempo zugelegt und raste vornweg. Österreich und Ungarn hatten Schwierigkeiten nachzukommen.

Hoffentlich ist er schon da.

Das Meer war schon in Sicht, aber von ihm war keine Spur. Dafür entdecke Preußen jemand anderes.

Abrupt stoppte er und ging in Deckung. Als die anderen beiden ihn eingeholt hatten, machte er ihnen ein Zeichen, ebenfalls in Deckung zu gehen.

„Was ist los", fragte Ungarn, während sie neben ihm in die Hocke ging.

„Wie es aussieht, hat England uns eine Überraschung dagelassen."

Ungarn und Österreich lugten vorsichtig aus ihrem Versteck und entdeckten tatsächlich englische Soldaten an der Küste. Es waren zwanzig an der Zahl.

„Was zum…? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", schimpfte Österreich.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich das auch sagen", grinste Preußen.

„Du hast die Ruhe wohl wirklich weg, was", knurrte Österreich zurück.

„Sicher. Ich bitte dich. Dass sind doch bloß Menschen. Und wir sind Länder. Die können uns nicht das Wasser reichen. Und damit meine ich mich und Ungarn. Aber besonders mich."

Österreich ließ sich nicht weiter provozieren und zog sein Schwert.

„Du willst wirklich mitkämpfen, Österreich?"

„Ich gebe dem Schwachkopf nur ungern Recht, aber du solltest das wirklich uns überlassen."

Österreich starrte Ungarn gekränkt an. Und dann lief er plötzlich los.

„ÖSTERREICH!", schrie Ungarn ihm entsetzt nach.

„Keseseses! Der Schnösel hat ja doch Rückgrat. Könnte interessant werden."

Ohne Preußens gehässige Äußerung zu kommentieren, zog Ungarn ihr Schwert, sprang auf und eilte ihrem Ehemann hinterher.

„Hmm…ich sollte mich beeilen, bevor die beiden sang und klanglos untergehen. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Das Beste kommt immer zum Schluss. Keseseses!"

Er zog sein fantastisches Schwert aus seiner Schwertscheide und stürzte sich mit einem lauten Kampfschrei in die kämpfende Menge.

Der erste Engländer, der sich Preußen als Ziel ausgesucht hatte, wurde von dem Albino in Sekundenschnelle zu Boden geworfen.

„Ha! Ihr verdammten Engländer! Spürt die Rache des mächtigen, fantastischen preußischen Königreichs!"

Ein Feind nährte sich von hinten, aber Preußen hatte ihn schon längst bemerkt und trat nach hinten aus. Er traf den grünäugigen Blonden im Bauchbereich. Dieser Tritt war so stark, dass er weit zurückgeschleudert wurde.

„Pah…"

Ungarn und Österreich standen Rücken an Rücken und waren von etwas mehr als zehn Gegnern eingekreist. Österreich atmete schwer. Er war jetzt schon außer Puste.

„Bitte halte dich zurück, mein Liebster. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

„Ich kann dir nicht alles überlassen. Und erst recht nicht dem Idioten."

„Du bist doch nicht dumm! Halte dich zurück!"

„…"

Ungarn stürmte vor und griff die beiden englischen Männer vor sich an. Einer von ihnen fing ihr Schwert mit seinem ab, während die Klinge des anderen auf ihren Oberkörper zu zischte. Geschickt wich sie dem Angriff aus, zog blitzschnell ihre Pfanne hervor, drehte ihr Schwert in ihrer anderen Hand, sodass der Griff nach vorne zeigte und schlug mit beiden zu.

Die Engländer stürzten bewusstlos zu Boden.

Ungarn wirbelte erschrocken herum, als sie Österreichs Aufschrei vernahm.

Der Brillenträger wurde von sechs Feinden bedrängt.

Ohne zu zögern stellte sie sich beschützend vor ihm und funkelte die Engländer böse an.

Österreich konnte kaum hinsehen, als sie einen nach dem anderen fertig machte. Ungarn war eine wunderschöne, herzliche und offene Nation. Österreich liebte sie wirklich sehr. Aber wenn er sie in ihrem tobsuchtartigen Zustand sah, musste er manchmal einen gigantischen Kloß hinunterwürgen.

Irgendwie ähnelte sie Preußen…

Österreich schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf. Er hasste es, dass ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen war.

Als er sich schließlich wieder auf den Kampf konzentrierte, war schon alles vorbei.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Ungarn sah ihn besorgt an. Er schaute hinter sie und entdeckte einen ganzen Haufen bewusstloser Engländer. Dann sah er sie wieder an.

Sie lächelte.

„Das war fantastisch! ICH bin fantastisch! Keseseses!"

Preußen gesellte sich zu den beiden und zeigte mit Stolz geschwollener Brust auf die von ihm besiegten Feinde.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Österreich.

„Kein einziger Kratzer? Hast dich wohl doch rausgehalten, was? An deiner Stelle hätte ich das auch getan", spottete er. „Schwächlinge gehören eben nicht aufs Schlachtfeld. Stimmt's nicht, Ungarn?"

DONG!

Preußen zog die Luft durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne ein und hielt sich dabei den Kopf.

„Zum Teufel…! Warum schleppst du dieses verdammte Küchenuntersiel mit dir herum? Und wo am Körper trägst du das überhaupt?"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", fauchte sie.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem", unterbrach Österreich die beiden.

„Hm?"

Österreich zeigte aufs Meer.

„Wir haben im Stress ganz vergessen, dass England eine Insel ist."

„Oh nein! Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wo bekommen wir denn jetzt ein Schiff her?"

Während Österreich und Ungarn an dieser Tatsache verzweifelten, stemmte Preußen seine Fäuste in die Saiten und lachte lauthals über die beiden.

„Nicht verzagen, Preußen fragen. Ich war euch, wie immer, einen Schritt voraus und habe Gilbird mit einer Nachricht zu Spanien geschickt, dass er uns hier mit seiner Armada abholt und rüber zu England schifft."

„Tatsache? Das hätte ich dir wirklich nicht zugetraut."

„…" Österreich würde nie im Leben Preußen dafür loben, dass er mal einmal im Leben etwas richtig gemacht hatte. Mal davon abgesehen, konnte man sich überhaupt auf diesen Südländer verlassen?

„Ich wundere mich nur, wo er bleibt…", sagte Preußen mehr zu sich selbst.

Das war Österreichs Stichwort, um seinen Pessimismus freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Und wenn er nicht kommt? Ist auf den überhaupt verlass? Und wenn dein Federvieh sich verflogen hat?"

„Nun mach mal halblang. Gilbird würde sich nie verfliegen. Er ist zwar klein, aber clever. Und Spanien ist mein Freund. Er würde mich nie hängen lassen."

„HOLÁ!"

Die drei wirbelten herum und entdeckten die spanische Armada. Sanft schwamm sie auf dem Wasser aufs Festland zu. Spanien stand vorne am Bug und winkte ihnen zu.

„Hmpf! Ich sagte doch, er würde mich nicht im Stich lassen."

Preußen sprang hinunter auf den Steinstrand und wartete am Ufer, bis Spanien angelegt hatte.

„Hey, Preußen!"

„Spanien!"

„Ich habe hier jemanden."

Spanien gab den Blick auf einen kleinen gelben Vogel auf der spanischen Schulter frei.

„Gilbird!"

Gilbird piepste einmal laut auf und flatterte hinunter auf den Kopf seines Besitzers. Dort machte er es sich gemütlich, schmiegte sich einmal mit dem Köpfchen an den platinblonden Haaren, plusterte sich auf und schloss zufrieden seine dunklen Augen.

„Aww! Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Wenn wir zusammen mit West wieder zuhause sind, bekommst du eine dicke Belohnung."

Inzwischen waren auch Ungarn und Österreich an der Armada angekommen.

„Holá, Ungarn und Österreich!", begrüßte Spanien sie.

Während Österreich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen den Ankömmling zunickte, schenkte Ungarn ihm ein Lächeln.

„Hallo, Spanien! Ich danke dir vielmals, dass du uns hilfst."

„Ach, kein Ding! Für meine Freunde mache ich das doch gerne. Besonders dann, wenn ihr England eine auswischen wollt."

Der gutgelaunte Südländer ließ die Planke hinab und die drei stiegen auf das beeindruckende Kriegsschiff.

„Sagtest du nicht, Spanien kommt mit der Armada? Aber er ist nur mit einem Schiff gekommen", bemerkte Österreich.

„Meine Armada existiert nicht mehr. Dieser verfluchte England hat meine ganze Kriegsflotte versenkt. Und als Erinnerung an sie, habe ich dieses Schiff gebaut und ihr den Namen Armada gegeben. Ist mein Schiff nicht wundervoll?"

„Spanien", sagte Preußen und legte einen Arm um Spaniens Schulter. „Deine Armada ist fantastisch!"

„Hähä!" Der Grünäugige kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Hast du eigentlich Frankreich mitgebracht?"

Österreich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Nicht auch noch der.

„Nein. Der war gar nicht Zuhause."

„Schade, da wird er echt was verpassen. Volle Kraft voraus!"

„Alles klar! Es wird etwas dauern, bis wir da sind. Überlasst alles mir und genießt die Fahrt."


	6. Ich gebe nicht auf!

Es war am späten Abend, als England die Tür zu Deutschlands Schlafgemach aufschloss. Seine Position hatte sich in den ganzen Stunden kaum verändert. Und er schaute auch nicht auf, als England sich an sein Bett stellte und ihn ansprach.

„Glaubst du, du hast deine Lektion gelernt?"

Schweigen.

„New England!"

England wurde schnell ungeduldig.

Ich dachte, er sei ein Gentleman, oder warum verliert er die Geduld?

„Gut, wie du willst. Dann gibt es heute nichts mehr zu Essen. Wenn du nicht allzu starken Hunger leiden willst, dann solltest du dich morgen zusammenreißen. Ansonsten gibt es auch morgen nichts für dich."

Was würde Bruder jetzt dazu sagen? Du kannst den Unfall, den du Essen nennst, ruhig behalten.

Es würde sowieso niemand außer euch Engländern den Fraß überleben. Keseses! Ja…, genau das würde er sagen.

Mit einem verachtetem „wie du willst", verließ das Königreich das Zimmer wieder und verschloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem dicken Schlüssel.

Deutschland schloss seine Augen.

Ein bisschen Schlaf ist genau die Wohltat, die er jetzt brauchte. Und damit er diesen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Magen nicht mehr spüren musste.

„Bruder…"

„Ah! West!"

Preußen wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung! Mir geht's gut."

Er grinste Deutschland an.

„Hör auf damit. Mach mir nichts vor. Es ist doch ganz normal, um jemanden zu trauern, den man gemocht hat."

„…"

„Ich kannte ihn nicht so lange wie du, aber ich habe ihn auch gemocht…"

Weil Preußen nicht aufschaute und seine wahren Gefühle wieder durchschimmerten, setzte sich Deutschland in seinen Schoß und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Brust seines Bruders.

„West…"

„Erzählst du mir ein bisschen von ihm?"

„…der alte Fritz war…der großzügigste, weiseste und verständnisvollste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet war. Ihm verdanke ich, dass ich heute ein großes, starkes, fantastisches Königreich bin. Nie wieder wird mir ein solcher Mensch über den Weg laufen. Und nun, wo er nicht mehr ist, muss ich auch weiterhin stark und fantastisch bleiben, damit er vom Himmel auf mich herabblicken und stolz sein kann."

„…wenn ich irgendwann einmal ein offizielles Land bin…glaubst du, dass ich dann auch so einen Menschen als Führer und Begleiter bekommen werde? So einen Menschen wie Papa Fritz?"

„Keseseses! Da bin ich mir sogar sehr sicher."

„Hmh…"

Preußen schmerzte der Verlust des Mannes, der ihn wie einen Sohn behandelt hatte. Aber gleichzeitig war er glücklich darüber West zu haben. Er konnte wirklich von Glück sprechen…

Als ob die kleine Nation seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, veränderte er seine Sitzposition auf Preußens Schoß, indem er sich breitbeinig mit dem Gesicht zu ihm setzte und seine kurzen Ärmchen um den großen, muskulösen Oberkörper seines Bruders schlang.

„!"

Eigentlich war es nicht Preußens Art, aber in dem Moment verspürte er eine riesige Sehnsucht, ihn ebenfalls zu umarmen. Und genau das tat er auch.

Sein linker Arm schlang sich um Wests Oberkörper und seine rechte Hand tauchte in das goldblonde kurze Haar und drückte den kleinen Kopf sacht gegen seine Brust.

Der Atem seines kleinen Bruders, der durch Preußens Kleidung bis zu seiner Haut durchdrang, machte ihn unglaublich stolz. Er würde alles für ihn tun. Nicht so wie bei dem Heiligen Römischen Reich.

Oh nein. West war anders. Und er musste daran denken, wie stark die Launen des Schicksals manchmal waren. Es war fast wie vorher bestimmt. Das Heilige Römische Reich verlor den Kampf, dessen Niederlage ihn neu aufblühen lassen ließ und aus ihm ein Land machte, das Preußen eine bedeutungsvolle und brüderliche Aufgabe auferlegte. Und kurze Zeit später starb schließlich sein König.

Sollte er nicht alleine bleiben? Doch wie auch immer die Antwort lautete, er war der stolzeste große Bruder auf der ganzen Welt. Und das konnte ihm niemand nehmen. Und sollte es jemand doch versuchen, würde er bis zum Untergang kämpfen!

„Bruder…"

„Bruder…", flüsterte Deutschland, als er aus seinem Traum erwachte. Seine Augen und Wangen feucht von salzigem Wasser.

Sonnenstrahlen erhellten sein Zimmer und er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Ohne sich dabei abstützen zu können, war es nicht sehr leicht. Aber nach ein paar Versuchen schaffte er es.

Der stechende Schmerz war durch ein Hungergefühl abgelöst worden.

Aber dafür schmerzte nun sein Herz. Er vermisste ihn so sehr.

Der zweite Tag bei England war angebrochen, aber sein Bruder war noch immer nicht da. Was hielt ihn solange auf? Und war er noch gar nicht auf dem Weg zu ihm? Würde er sich überhaupt aufmachen ihn zu retten?

Deutschland schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf. Er würde kommen. Darauf vertraute er. Er und sein Bruder waren eins.

Plötzlich wurde ein Schlüssel in die Tür gesteckt und herumgedreht. Das riss Deutschland aus seinen Gedanken.

England trat mit einem sehr strengen Gesichtsausdruck ins Zimmer und stellte sich wie letzten Abend vor sein Bett.

Dieses Mal erwiderte die kleine Nation den Blick des Größeren.

„Good morning, New England. Und? Hast du mir was zu sagen?"

„…"

Standhaft hielt der Kleine den Blickkontakt mit England, dessen Miene sich langsam immer mehr verfinsterte.

Er öffnet gerade den Mund, um seinen Gefangenen wieder zurecht zu weisen, als er von einer lärmenden und allzu bekannten Stimme davon abgehalten wurde.

„EEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNGLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

„Bloody hell…?"

Total überrumpelt drehte England sich zur Tür und dann wieder zurück zu Deutschland.

„Ggggrrrrr! Ich komme später wieder. Bis dahin will ich was von dir hören, verstanden?"

Der kleine Blonde sah ihn nur an.

Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, schloss ab und seine hastigen Schritte machten sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Deutschland machte sich keine Mühe sich zu fragen, wem die Stimme gehörte, die nach England gerufen hatte. Denn was würde das an seiner Situation ändern?

Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte an die Decke. Er konnte wohl nichts anderes tun, als weiterhin abzuwarten.

Wutschnaubend stampfte England die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen erwartete ihn Amerika am Treppenansatz.

„Hi!"

„Was willst du denn hier?"

„Ich hatte dir doch erzählt, dass er dich besuchen kommt, mon ami."

„Ach ja, stimmt… HUH?!"

England wirbelte den Kopf zur Seite und entdeckte Frankreich neben sich, der ihn verzückt anlächelte.

„GOD DAMMIT! Und wo kommst du plötzlich her? Ich dachte, du bist gestern wieder nach Hause gefahren!"

„Ach nein. Ich dachte, ich bleibe ein bisschen hier und leiste dir Gesellschaft."

„RAUS HIER!"

„Mon ami! Macht der Gentleman in dir gerade Urlaub?"

„Ggrrr!"

„Hey, England! Frankreich hat mir erzählt, dass du ein frischentstandenes Land hier hast. Ich will's sehen!"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

„Ach komm schon, Dude!"

Englands Augen zuckten. Er war bald soweit eingeliefert zu werden.

„Na komm, England. Lass uns in ein Eckchen verziehen und Spaß haben."

„Lass mich los, Mistkerl!"

Amerika nutzte die Keilerei der beiden Älteren als Chance die Treppen nach oben zu verschwinden und nach der kleinen Nation zu suchen.

Er klapperte zuerst den Ostflügel ab, und als er nicht fündig wurde, wechselte er zum Westflügel.

Und dort, im hintersten Teil, im letzten Zimmer, fand er es dann endlich.

Ein bronzener Schlüssel steckte im Schloss. Mit einem Dreh war sie auf und Amerika betrat den Raum.

Er sah die kleine blonde Nation sofort auf dem Bett liegen.

Deutschland spürte, dass es jemand anderes war, der die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und schaute deswegen auf. Der Fremde und er sahen sich kurz an, als der Größe ihn schließlich anlächelte und sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte.

„Hi! My name is America!"

„…"

Amerika musterte den Kleinen ganz genau und bemerkte erst dann die Fesseln um Arme und Beine.

Er setzte nun einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Ich muss mich für England entschuldigen. Auch wenn du einen anderen Eindruck von ihm hast, aber er hat auch seine guten Seiten."

„…"

„Du bist wohl nicht so gesprächig, was?"

Er lächelte verlegen.

Deutschlands erster Gedanke war, dass dieser Amerika ziemlich nervtötend war, aber irgendwie verspürte er auch den Drang, mit ihm zu reden.

Daher versuchte er, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Als es nach zwei Versuchen nicht klappen wollte, half ihm Amerika.

Er winkelte die Beine an und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

Amerika sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„…ich…ich will wieder nach Hause…."

„…weißt du, als mich damals England fand, ich war etwas jünger als du jetzt, nahm er mich mit zu sich nach Hause und kümmerte sich um mich. Ich habe mich gefreut, weil ich ganz alleine auf der Welt war, bevor ich ihn traf."

„Du bist sein Bruder?"

„Ja…nein…also… Momentan haben wir beide ein paar kleine Schwierigkeiten."

Amerika erinnerte sich ein halbes Jahrhundert zurück, als er England an diesem schicksalhaften Tag etwas mitteilen wollte. Er erinnerte sehr gut an diesen Tag. Es hatte stark geregnet und den ganzen Tag hatte Amerika Bauchschmerzen vor Angst gehabt, wie England auf seine Mitteilung reagieren würde.

Er saß auf seinem Sessel am Kamin und las ein Buch.

„Bruder?"

„Hmh?" England schaute von seinem Buch auf. Als er Amerika anschaute, lächelte er. „Was gibt es?"

„Ich ähm…muss dir was sagen oder eher etwas fragen."

„Nur raus damit."

„Nun…was würdest du sagen, wenn ich nun endlich mein eigenes Leben führen würde?"

„…wie bitte? Was meinst du damit?", fragte England skeptisch und lehnte sich im Sessel vor.

„Also…ich finde, es ist nun Zeit für mich meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen."

„…"

„Ich möchte mir mein eigenes Haus bauen und dort leben als unabhängige Nation."

„Was soll der Blödsinn? Hast du hier nicht alles, was du brauchst? Habe ich dir nicht alle Freiheiten gegeben?"

England war aufgestanden, hatte das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte wütend zugeschlagen und auf den Sessel geworfen.

„Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, Bruder, ich bin dir wirklich für alles dankbar, was du für mich getan hast. Aber ich finde einfach, dass für mich nun die Zeit gekommen ist auszuziehen..."

„Auf keinen Fall! Du gehörst mir! Ich werde dich nur über meine Leiche gehen lassen!"

Amerika war entsetzt…und verspürte großes Mitleid für ihn.

„So siehst du mich also… Als dein Eigentum."

Für einen kurzen Moment zierte Gekränktheit Englands rotangelaufenes Gesicht, aber das dauerte nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er funkelte Amerika wütend an. Er hatte ALLES für ihn getan. Und das war nun der Dank? Er wollte sich einfach aus dem Staub machen?

Nicht mit ihm.

Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste. Ein Krieg entbrannte zwischen den ehemaligen Brüdern. Amerika wollte das nicht. Aber England hatte ihn dazu gezwungen. Und dieser hatte die ganze Kraft des Jüngeren zu spüren bekommen.

Als England besiegt am Boden lag, trat Amerika auf ihn zu. Er verspürte weder Mitleid, noch Trauer.

Das alles hätte vermieden werden können, aber er wollte es ja nicht anders. Also gab es auch kein Mitgefühl.

„Warum, England? Alles was ich nur wollte, war die Freiheit, mein eigenes Leben zu leben. Ist das denn so falsch?"

„…"

England machte sich nicht die Mühe, den schwerverletzten Kopf zu heben.

„Ich werde nun gehen. Und damit du es weißt. Ich bin nicht mehr dein kleiner Bruder."

„…!"

„Leb wohl. Vielleicht können wir eines Tages ja Freunde sein."

England kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als sie begannen zu brennen und unterdrückte unter größter Anstrengung ein Schluchzen.

Amerika ließ ihn allein auf dem Schlachtfeld zurück. Der Regen schien nicht aufhören zu fallen. Sein Gesicht wurde in einer Pfütze auf dem schlammigen Boden wiedergespiegelt. Er sah plötzlich so alt aus…und so schwach.

Und ihm wurde klar, er hatte den größten Fehler seines Lebens begannen.

Amerika seufzte bei dieser Erinnerung auf.

„Aber ich war nicht allein."

Der große Blonde schaute auf den kleinen Blonden hinab.

„Ich habe eine Familie. Ich war nie allein. Und England hat mich einfach da herausgerissen. Das war nicht sein Recht…"

„…"

Deutschland flehte Amerika nicht an, ihm zu helfen. Das würde er nicht tun, dass spürte er.

Amerika wusste, dass er ihm nicht helfen konnte und schwieg deshalb.

Plötzlich knurrte der kleine Magen.

„Nanu? Gibt dir England nichts zu essen? Dabei teilt er gerne seine Scones."

„Er gibt mir nichts."

„What?"

„Solange ich nicht bereit bin seine Sprache zu lernen, lässt er mich hungern."

„…so kenne ich ihn gar nicht."

Er hat sich ziemlich verändert…

Draußen begann es stark zu regnen. Die dicken Wassertropen prasselten laut gegen die Fensterscheiben.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich ihm fügen, damit du nicht noch mehr Schaden davonträgst."

„Niemals! Ich bin als deutsche Nation aufgegangen und werde als solche auch wieder untergehen! Egal wie lange ich gefesselt sein muss oder hungere! Meinen Stolz wird er nicht brechen können! Nicht in zehn Jahren, nicht in hundert Jahren und auch nicht in tausend Jahren! Niemals!"

Amerika schaute dem Kleinen tief in die Augen. Er war beeindruckt von ihm.

Es tat ihm leid, dass er ihm nicht helfen konnte, aber solange der Kleine seinen Willen nicht verlor, würde für ihn schon wieder alles gut gehen.

„Hmm…weißt du was? Ich kann dir leider nicht die Fesseln abnehmen, aber ich werde sie für dich lockern. Und dann bringe ich dir was zu Essen. Aber das bleibt unter uns, okay?"

Amerika lächelte und zwinkerte Deutschland zu.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Warum solltest du das tun?"

„Weil ich nicht wie England bin."

„…"

Amerika tat, was er versprach, lockerte die Fesseln und ging hinüber zur Tür.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Deutschland warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, den er sofort verstand.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bringe dir keine Scones", lachte er.

Klein-Deutschland nickte leicht.

„See you."

Dann verschwand er durch die Tür und verschloss sie hinter sich wieder.

Als seine Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren, nutzte Deutschland die Gelegenheit und kämpfte verbittert gegen die Stränge. Da sie nun lockerer saßen bestand die Möglichkeit, sich aus ihnen herauszuwinden.

Der erste Versuch ging daneben. Die blonde Nation machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie es erneut versuchte. Und plötzlich fielen sie.

Doch statt sich zu freuen, machte er sich an die Stricke um seine Beine. Sein Herz raste vor Nervosität. Amerika könnte jeden Moment zurückkommen.

Seine Beine befreit, warf er die Seile davon, sprang vom Bett auf und schaute sich hektisch im Zimmer um. Die Tür war abgeschlossen, also welchen Fluchtweg hatte er noch?

Das laute Geräusch des Regens lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu den Fenstern.

Das war die Lösung!

Er spurtete zu eines von ihnen, riss die Balkontür auf und trat in das Sauwetter hinaus.

Er schaute an der Außenwand entlang und dann durch die Balkonstäbe hinunter. Es waren mindestens zwanzig Meter, die ihn von dem Erdboden trennten.

Aber das würde die junge deutsche Nation nicht davon abhalten einen zweiten Fluchtversuch zu starten.

Er zog sich hoch auf den schmalen Rand des Balkons und balancierte zur Außenwand hinüber.

Er hatte Angst entdeckt zu werden, aber er musste die Ruhe bewahren, um nicht auszurutschen.

Krampfhaft suchte Deutschland Halt an den dekorativen graugrünen Keramiksteinen, die etwas aus der Wand herausragten.

Dann begann er den Abstieg. Nach jedem Meter schaute er hinunter. Er musste seine ganze Kraft aufbringen den Griff um diese Steine zu festigen, um nicht abzurutschen.

Die schweren Regentropfen gaben ihm das Gefühl, als würde jemand Druck auf seinem Kopf ausüben.

Als Klein-Deutschland abermals nach einem Meter hinunterschaute, hörte er plötzlich einen Schrei.

„Kleiner!"

Sein Kopf schnellte in den Nacken und mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte er zu Amerika hinauf, der auf dem Balkon stand und zu ihm hinuntersah.

„Was machst du denn da? Das ist gefährlich! Niemand versteht besser als ich, dass du deine Freiheit wiederhaben willst, aber dafür darfst du dich nicht in Gefahr begeben."

Amerika musste sehr laut schreien, ansonsten hätte das Unwetter seine Worte verschluckt.

„Was ist denn hier los?", kam eine zweite Stimme hinzu und England erschien neben Amerika.

Als er Deutschland an der Außenfassade seines Heimes sah, füllte sich sein wütender Blick mit Besorgnis.

Plötzlich musste sich Deutschland fragen, ob das, was er hier tat, wirklich richtig war. Sein Stresslimit schoss über seine Grenze hinaus und ganz ungewollt machte er eine falsche Bewegung. Die Quittung kam sofort und die junge Nation spürte nur noch, wie ihr linker Fuß abrutschte, für einen Moment wie ein Stein fiel und dann…

Blackout.


	7. Deutsch bleiben oder Englisch werden?

Als Preußen die Augen aufschlug, war noch immer das Rauschen des Meeres zu hören. Das war das erste, was ihm sofort auffiel. Unmut machte sich in ihm breit.

Er setzte sich auf seiner Pritsche auf und schaute sich um. Österreich und Ungarn waren scheinbar schon auf den Beinen, denn ihre Schlafplätze waren leer.

Er sprang auf und warf einen Blick zu Gilbird hinüber, der neben Preußen auf dem Kopfkissen die Nacht verbracht hatte. Er schlief noch. Er sah aus wie ein Plüschbällchen.

Preußen trat aus der Schlafkabine und machte sich auf zum Deck.

Er musste die Augen fest zukneifen, als ihn die Sonne blendete.

„Buenos días, Preußen!"

„Ja, ja. Guten Morgen. Sind wir immer noch nicht da?"

Preußen stellte sich zu Spanien und suchte den Horizont nach Land ab.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es wird noch ein wenig dauern."

„…ich verstehe."

Sein Freund legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber ihm geht es bestimmt gut. Er weiß doch, dass du auf dem Weg bist. Er wird sich England nicht ergeben."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen", grinste Preußen. „Dafür bin ich viel zu fantastisch. Und auch West ist zu fantastisch, natürlich nicht SO fantastisch wie ich, als das er sich von dieser Riesenbraue unterbuttern ließe."

„Hahaha! Riesenbraue…"

„Na klar! Hast du dir die mal angeschaut? Ich glaube eine ist sogar größer als die andere."

„Hahahahahaha!

„Keseseseses!"

„Na ihr seid ja gut drauf", sagte eine murrende Stimme.

Ungarn und Österreich traten auf die beiden zu.

„Ah! Die beiden Spießer."

„Hüte deine Zunge, Albino!"

Ungarn hob drohend ihre Pfanne, während Österreich die Nase rümpfte. „Eure Sorglosigkeit geht mir nicht in den Kopf."

„Wir müssen einfach positiv denken", lächelte Spanien. „Solange wir fest daran glauben, dass es Deutschland gut geht, wird es ihm auch gutgehen. Das sagte meine Mutter immer. Denke positiv, dann wird dir Positives widerfahren."

„Deine Mutter?", sagte Preußen mit hochgehobener Braue. „Die hat doch immer nur gemeckert."

„Sie hat zwar viel geschimpft, aber trotzdem dachte sie immer positiv."

„Na ja, die war ja schon immer komisch…"

Bevor Spanien darauf antworten konnte, gab es einen starken Rums und die vier lagen zu Boden.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Ungarn erschrocken und kümmerte sich sofort um Österreich, als sie sich gefangen hatte.

„Wir müssen gerammt worden sein…", antwortete Spanien.

Kurz nachdem er das gesagt hatte, flogen plötzlich von beiden Seiten große Greifarme über die Bordwand und hakten sich ein.

„Jemand versucht mein Schiff zu entern!"

Spanien sprang auf und lief zu einen der eingehakten Greifarme, um sie zu lösen.

„Hör auf, Spanien! Das schaffst du niemals! Die sind viel zu schwer!"

Preußen wollte ihn wegziehen, als plötzlich ein ihnen bekanntes, grinsendes Gesicht vor ihnen auftauchte.

Spanien und Preußen starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Dänemark!?"

„Was wollt ihr?", schrie Ungarn und die beiden drehten sich zu den anderen beiden herum und entdeckten Norwegen, wie er Ungarn und Österreich mit einem Püsterich bedrohte.

Spanien und Preußen wichen zurück, als Dänemark ihnen ebenfalls eine Schusswaffe vorhielt und aufs Deck sprang.

„Zum Teufel…! Was soll das? Seid ihr verrückt?"

„Runter von meinem Schiff!", knurrte Spanien.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du in der Lage bist, Befehle zu erteilen", grinste Dänemark und drängte die beiden zu Ungarn und Österreich.

„Setzen!", befahl Norwegen.

„Das ist echt unfantastisch."

Dänemark und Norwegen schauten auf ihre Gefangenen hinab.

„Ich würde euch raten keinen Ärger zu machen", sagte Norwegen fast tonlos.

„Siehste! Ich sagte dir doch, dass es besser wäre, mit kleinen Schiffen auf Beutezug zu gehen."

Dänemark klang sehr erfreut.

Der andere verdrehte wortlos und genervt die Augen.

„Dänemark! Norwegen! Warum macht ihr das? Wir haben euch nichts getan!"

Ungarn versuchte ruhig zu sprechen, aber es fiel ihr nicht leicht, ihre Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Und dann auch noch IHR beide. Ich dachte, ihr hasst euch?", bemerkte Preußen höhnisch.

„Wir haben nichts gegen euch. Wirklich. Aber unsere momentane Situation zwingt uns dazu, uns zu vereinen und Schiffen aufzulauern, damit wir sie ausrauben können", erklärte Dänemark.

„Piratenpack!", entfuhr es Österreich.

„Na, na. Bitte nicht so grob."

„Steckt ihr beide in Geldnot?", fragte Ungarn.

„So ziemlich, ja…"

„Hör auf mit denen zu reden! Das geht denen überhaupt nichts an!", knurrte Norwegen.

„Natürlich geht uns das was an! Immerhin seid ihr ungefragt auf meinem Schiff und bedroht uns mit Waffen!"

„Hey, Moment! Ich glaube, ich weiß, was euer Problem ist", meldete sich wieder Preußen. „Mir war so, als hätte ich mal gehört, dass England bei euch eingefallen ist und euch bis zur Unterwäsche ausgezogen hätte."

„…"

„…"

„Ich hab Recht, oder? Natürlich hab ich Recht."

Die beiden Nordeuropäer schwiegen und warfen sich Blicke zu.

Plötzlich gab Dänemark einen Schmerzensschrei von sich und griff sich an den Hinterkopf.

Norwegen lenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Partner. Dies war die optimale Gelegenheit.

Preußen schoss hoch und ergriff Norwegens Waffe. Doch ob abgelenkt oder nicht. Norwegen hatte einen starken Griff, weshalb es Preußen nicht beim ersten Mal gelang, ihm die Waffe zu entreißen.

Die beiden begannen um die Schusswaffe zu kämpfen.

Dänemark gab noch immer kurze Schmerzensschreie von sich und fuchtelte mit den Armen in der Luft. Spanien riss ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und Ungarn verpasste ihm einen gezielten Pfannenschlag auf den Kopf, der ihn ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken ließ.

Gilbird hatte nun von ihm abgelassen und flog in Ungarns Hände, die sie für ihn aufgehalten hatte, damit er sich ausruhen konnte.

„Das hast du toll gemacht, Gilbird", lobte sie und gab ihm einen sachten Kuss auf das gelben Köpfchen.

Er plusterte sich auf und sah sehr zufrieden aus.

Preußen und Norwegen kämpften noch immer. Spanien wollte eingreifen, aber dafür musste er den richtigen Augenblick abpassen. Ansonsten könnte es nach hinten losgehen.

Österreich konnte sich das nicht länger ansehen, stand auf, schob seine Brille zurecht und ging direkt auf die beiden zu.

„Österreich!", rief Ungarn besorgt. „Spanien, halte ihn auf!"

Spanien sah ihn zu spät, als der Brillenträger plötzlich nahe bei den zwei Kämpfenden stand und zugriff.

Tatsächlich hatte er die beiden am Schopfe erwischt und riss ihre Köpfe nach hinten. Beide gaben einen kurzen Schmerzenslaut von sich und hielten still.

„Lasst sofort dieses Ding los."

„Niemals!", rief Preußen. „Was mischst du dich da überhaupt ein? Ich war gerade am Gewinnen!"

Österreich zog seinen Kopf noch weiter nach hinten.

Norwegen sagte gar nichts, aber auch er ließ die Waffe nicht los.

„Ihr seid solche Dummköpfe! Merkt ihr denn nicht, dass wir denselben Feind haben? Und ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als euch gegenseitig zu bekämpfen anstatt euch zusammenzutun und gegen den wahren Feind vorzugehen!"

Österreichs Stimme klang so streng wie nie und seine Worte schienen sogar Preußen erreicht zu haben.

Alle waren still.

Und endlich ließen beide von der Waffe ab. Österreich nahm sie an sich, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Norwegen nicht mehr die Absicht hatte, sie gegen sie zu verwenden.

„Ihr…habt auch Ärger mit ihm?" fragte der Nordeuropäer. „Hat er euch auch ausgeplündert?"

Gilbird flog hinüber zu seinem Besitzer und machte es sich zwischen seinen Haaren gemütlich.

„Nein. Er hat etwas viel Schlimmeres getan. Er hat meinen kleinen Bruder entführt", antwortete Preußen ernst.

„Und meine gesamte Kriegsflotte wurde von ihm versenkt. Jeder von uns hat einen Grund, um sich an ihm zu rächen. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm. Warum kommt ihr nicht mit uns? Dann könnt ihr euch zurückholen, was euch gehört." Spanien lächelte. Er hatte den beiden Nordeuropäer verziehen, denn er war der Meinung, dass Europäer zusammenhalten mussten. Auch wenn ein Europäer der Feind war.

„…"

„Oh…"

Dänemark kam wieder zu sich und sah sich verwirrt um. Dann streckte er die Hand nach Norwegen aus. „Bitte, hilf mir hoch."

„Vergiss es."

„Du bist so fies wie eh und je. Also ist es doch kein Traum."

Der Kerl rappelte sich auf und sah sich nach seiner Waffe um. Ungarn bemerkte dies sofort und stellte einen Fuß auf den Püsterich.

„Was ist hier los?"

„…wir werden zusammen mit den vieren England besuchen", antwortete ihm Norwegen tonlos.

Verwundert schaute Dänemark Preußen und die anderen an.

Spanien nickte. „Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind und werden diesen nun ordentlich aufmischen."

„Ernsthaft? Ja, cool! Ich werde ihm ordentlich eins auf den Deckel geben…"

„Nein!"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Preußen.

„Ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen. Ich habe den besten Grund dazu. Niemand wird ihn vor mir anrühren, verstanden?"

„Preußen…" Ungarn war beeindruckt von Preußens Liebe zu Deutschland.

„Na gut, dann würde ich sagen, wir entfernen die Greifarme, ihr geht zurück auf eure Schiffe und dann fahren wir gemeinsam zu England", schlug Spanien vor.

Alle packten bei den Greifarmen mit an. Dieses wogen sicher so an die gute siebzig Kilo.

Norwegen und Dänemark entschuldigten sich und schwangen sich auf ihre Schiffe zurück.

„Es ist noch nur ein Stückchen. Dann bist du wieder mit Deutschland vereint, Preußen", munterte Spanien ihn auf.

Dieser schwieg kurz. Doch schließlich erschien sein altbekanntes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Na dann hau rein! Es wird endlich Zeit, dass er bezahlt. Stimmt's, Gilbird?"

„Tchip tchip tchip!"

„Ja. Das ist mein Gilbird. Auf zu England!"

Ich bin bald da, West. Bitte halt' durch.

England saß an Deutschlands Bett, dabei hielt er die Hand der kleinen Nation. Er war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Wenn er sich die Verbände am Kopf und Oberkörper anschaute, wurde ihm schlecht.

Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Niemals. Er wollte ihn unbedingt haben. Aber er wollte nicht, dass das passierte. Warum war er auch so dickköpfig?

Jedes Mal zog sich Deutschlands Sturz durch sein inneres Auge. Wie er abrutschte und fünfzehn Meter in die Tiefe stürzte und mit einem lauten Aufprall auf dem Beton landete.

England kniff die Augen fest zusammen und atmete tief ein und aus. Es war alles seine Schuld. War er falsch an die Sache herangegangen? Er konnte einfach nicht mit Kindern umgehen. Wäre dem so, hätte Amerika ihn nie verlassen…

Mit seinem Daumen strich er sanft über die zarte junge Haut der kleinen Hand.

Er war den Tränen nahe. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.

Aber das ging nun mal nicht. Das einzige, was er tun konnte war abzuwarten.

Seit fünf Stunden war England Klein-Deutschland nicht von der Seite gewichen.

„…"

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Frankreich betrat das Zimmer und stellte sich zu England.

„Mon ami, du brauchst eine Pause. Amerika ist derselben Meinung. Komm runter."

„Und wenn er aufwacht, während ich nicht da bin?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird nichts passieren. Nun komm schon."

Frankreich berührte sacht seinen Arm und es machte ihm nichts aus.

„…na gut."

Gerade als England sich vom Stuhl erheben wollte, bewegte sich die verletzte Nation. England und Frankreich beobachteten ihn hoffnungsvoll.

Die Augenlider flimmerten…und dann öffnete er seine Augen.

Wie England diese eisblauen Augen vermisst hatte. Er musste eine Hand auf seinen Mund drücken, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen.

Frankreich stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und lächelte Deutschland erleichtert an.

„Bonjour, Deutschland."

Der Kleine schaute schwach zu ihm hoch.

„Deutschland…?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite, auf der England saß und ihn mit diesem Blick ansah, als wäre ein Wunder geschehen.

„Wie geht es dir?" England flüsterte vor Erleichterung und Aufregung.

„…mein Kopf tut weh…"

Die ältere Nation nahm wieder die kleine Hand in seine.

„Es ist alles okay. Alles ist gut."

Deutschland erinnerte sich fast sofort, was passiert war. Seine Augen suchten den Raum ab.

„Wo…ist mein Bruder…?"

England und Frankreich tauschten Blicke aus.

Was dem Kleinen passiert war, tat England wirklich sehr leid. Und obwohl er sich dafür hasste, musste er zugeben, dass Deutschlands Sturz ihm einen Vorteil verschafft hatte.

Sein Herz raste. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen.

Oh wie sehr er sich dafür hasste…

„Deutschland…"

Die kleine Nation blickte zu ihm auf.

„Er…wird nicht mehr kommen…"

Deutschlands Augen weiteten sich vor Angst.

„Warum…sagst du das…?"

„…du lagst seit zwei Monaten im Koma."

„!"

Deutschland wollte sich aufrichten, aber die starken Schmerzen zwangen ihn zurück ins Kissen.

„Nein…nein! Er würde mich nie…er würde mich nie…"

Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.

Frankreich schaute hinüber zu England. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von seiner Lüge halten sollte. Aber er konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm selber nicht gefiel. Doch trotzdem hielt er sich da raus.

Deutschland drängte die Tränen zurück und versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Aber gelangen wollte ihm das nicht.

„Du lügst…"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das sagen musste. Aber seit zwei Monaten lagst du hier, ohne das Preußen sich hier blicken ließ."

„…"

Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist nicht wahr…

Ein bedrückendes Schweigen im Raum.

Schließlich sagte Frankreich:

„Ich werde dir eine gute Suppe kochen und danach wird es dir etwas besser gehen."

„…"

Wie apathisch starrte Deutschland an die Decke.

England und Frankeich warfen sich wieder einen Blick zu. Schließlich verließ Frankreich das Zimmer wieder und die englische und die deutsche Nation waren wieder allein.

England sah Deutschland die ganze Zeit an, aber dieser erwiderte keinen einzigen Blick. Er nahm wieder seine Hand in seine und beobachtete Deutschlands Reaktion. Seine Augen zuckten kurz, aber das war auch alles.

Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. Aber es gab nun kein Weg zurück.

„Preußen hat dich aufgegeben."

Voller Schmerz kniff Deutschland die Augen zusammen. Aber nicht wegen dem Schmerz seiner Verletzungen.

Es tat England im Herzen weh. Aber er musste weiter machen.

„Aber ich war die ganze Zeit hier und habe mich um dich gesorgt. Zwei Monate lang saß ich hier auf diesem Stuhl, an deinem Bett und habe über dich gewacht."

Wieder strich er mit seinem Daumen über die junge Haut und diesmal sah Deutschland ihn an. Dieser Blick…

England musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu weinen anzufangen.

„Nur ich war hier. Die ganze Zeit über."

Deutschland bewegte sich nicht.

England wurde etwas mutiger, beugte sich leicht vor und legte seine andere Hand auf Klein-Deutschlands rosa Wange.

Er kniff nur ganz kurz die Augen zusammen und sah ihn dann wieder an.

In diesem Moment schoss ein Gefühl durch Englands ganzen Körper, das er schon lange nicht mehr hatte. Das letzte Mal, als er Amerika bei sich aufgenommen hatte.

Alles war vergessen, was zwischen ihm und Deutschland war. Jetzt würde er ihn wie sein eigenes Kind behandeln. Und ganz egal was er auch immer anstellen würde. Er würde Verständnis für ihn aufbringen. So, wie ein Vater das tun würde…

„…ist das wahr? Zwei Monate…?"

England nickte.

„Und er war kein einziges Mal da?"

„Nein. Tut mir leid."

„…"

„Hab Vertrauen zu mir. Und ich verspreche dir, dass du eines Tages ein großes und starkes Land wirst. Als eine deutsche Nation bliebest du immer ein Kind."

„Nein…"

„Sieh es doch ein. Wie lange existierst du schon?"

„…130 Jahre…"

„Und du bist immer noch ein Kind. In diesem Alter sind Nationen schon längst erwachsen. Preußen hat nicht zugelassen, dass du erwachsen wirst. Aber ich erlaube es dir. Wenn du bei mir bleibst, meine Sprache sprichst und meine Kultur annimmst, dann verspreche ich dir, dass du eines der größten und stärksten Länder auf dieser Erde wirst."

„…"

Zwei Stunden später schlief Deutschland tief und fest. England saß noch immer an seinem Bett und beobachtete ihn. Draußen wurde es bereits wieder dunkel und er merkte, wie ihm langsam die Augen zufielen.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Klein-Deutschland aus einem Alptraum. Egal wie sehr es schmerzte, aber er musste sich aufsetzten. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und sein Herz raste.

Sein Bruder hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Genauso wie in der Realität.

Also war es wahr…?

„Hmh?"

Er bemerkte den schlafenden England. Er hatte sich zum Bett runtergebeugt, seine Arme lagen verschränkt auf der Bettdecke und sein Kopf ruhte auf ihnen.

Deutschland sah ihn lange an und musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, was er ihm gesagt hatte.

Es war ihm nicht wichtig zum größten und stärksten Land zu werden. Er wollte eine Familie.

Und sein Bruder war nicht da. Nach so einer langen Zeit war er einfach nicht gekommen, um ihn wieder nach Hause zu holen. Hatte er sich wirklich so sehr in ihm getäuscht? Was war dann das alles?

Die gemeinsamen Trainingsstunden. Seine Hand, die ihm über den streichelte. Hatte sein Bruder ihm das alles nur vorgespielt? Oder hielt er sich für viel zu „fantastisch", als das er einer Nation nachjagen würde, die er sowieso ersetzen könnte?

Die Tränen kamen zurück.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich England so nahe. Tief im Innern wusste er, dass er sich nicht aufgeben durfte. Aber in diesem Moment brauchte er einfach nur Liebe.

Klein-Deutschland kroch zu England hinüber, versuchend, nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen.

Er legte seinen Kopf zu seinem und schloss die Augen.

Warum fühlte er sich ihm plötzlich so verbunden? Und diese Sehnsucht in ihm…

Wahrscheinlich stimmte es, was alle sagten.

Er war nur ein Kind.


	8. England oder Preußen?

Als England seine Augen aufschlug, bemerkte er sofort den blonden Schopf vor sich. Überrascht hob er den Kopf und starrte auf Deutschland hinunter, der sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt hatte und friedlich schlief.

Minuten lang bewegte England sich nicht und beobachtete die kleine Nation. Sein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck war wie in sein Gesicht gemeißelt.

Dann schließlich verstand er die Situation. Deutschland war dabei, ihm zu vertrauen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Aber nicht, weil er sich endlich am Ziel sah, sondern weil es ein süßer Anblick war, wie er so dalag. Ganz nahe bei ihm…

Es rührte England. Genauso hatte Amerika immer gerne geschlafen.

Er hob seine Hand auf den kleinen Kopf und streichelte Klein-Deutschland übers Haar.

„Hmm…"

Deutschland bewegte sich. Verschlafen hob er den Kopf und schaute England an.

„Good morning", lächelte dieser.

Die kleine Nation setzte sich auf. Überraschenderweise schmerzten seine Verletzungen nicht mehr so stark.

Er saß England gegenüber, aber senkte den Blick, nachdem er mit seinen Augen den Raum abgesucht hatte, um festzustellen, dass sein Bruder wirklich nicht da war.

„G…good…morning…"

Das englische Herz machte vor Freude einen Sprung.

Ein weiteres Lächeln zierte Englands Gesicht. Klein-Deutschland schaute auf und in seinem Blick konnte England erkennen, dass sich etwas in dem Kleinen tat.

Und tatsächlich. Sehr zögerlich bewegte er sich auf ihn zu. Nahe vor England hielt er inne. Er schien zu überlegen. Und dann legte er seine Ärmchen um Englands Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter.

England erstarrte. Sein Herz flatterte. War das alles gerade real, oder vielleicht doch nur ein Traum?

Erst als er Deutschlands warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte, überkam es ihn und er schlang einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper und eine Hand grub sich in das goldblonde Haar und drückte ihn sacht an sich.

Deutschland wehrte sich nicht.

England schloss seine Augen und genoss diesen überwältigenden Moment. Das Thermometer seiner Vatergefühle schoss ungebremst in die Höhe und seine Umarmung um ihn wurde stärker.

Er ist nun mein. Mein ganz allein. Nur mein.

England löste die Umarmung und bemerkte die eine Träne, die über die junge, zarte, rötliche deutsche Wange hinunterrann.

Lächelnd wischte er sie mit seinem Daumen weg.

„Nicht weinen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Dein Leben hat sich nun zum Guten gewandt. Du wirst groß und stark werden. Und dann wird dich niemand mehr verletzen. Was mich angeht, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Auch wenn du irgendwann dein eigenes Leben leben wirst. Ich werde dich nie enttäuschen. Niemals."

„…"

Ein Nicken von der deutschen Nation.

„Na komm. Ziehen wir dich an und gehen runter. Du musst Hunger haben. Es geht nichts über ein kräftiges englisches Frühstück."

Ein weiteres Nicken.

„Land in Sicht!", rief Spanien und alle versammelten sich vorn am Bug. Am Horizont war endlich die englische Insel zu sehen.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit", brummte Österreich.

Spanien sprintete zur rechten Bordwand und schaute über den Rand. Dänemark und Norwegen blickten zu ihm hoch.

„Wir müssen einen Fleck finden, an dem wir unbemerkt anlegen können. Es wäre dumm, einfach in den Hafen zu fahren", rief er zu ihnen runter.

Beide nickten.

„Dänemark und ich werden vorfahren und uns nach einem geeigneten Versteck umschauen."

„Verstanden!"

Die Nordeuropäer gaben Gas und überholten das spanische Schiff.

„Woah, haben die schnelle Schiffe. Wieso ist dein Schiff so lahmarschig, Spanien?", fragte Preußen.

„Na hör mal", antwortete Spanien. „Das hier ist ein Kriegsschiff und keine Pferdekutsche. Außerdem sind kleinere Schiffe immer schneller."

„Unfantastisch."

Als sie schon etwas näher waren, bemerkte Preußen etwas. Er schnappte sich das Fernrohr, das mit Haken an einem Mast befestigt war und schaute hindurch.

„Kein Wunder, dass du Frankreich nicht bei ihm Zuhause angetroffen hast", sagte er schließlich zu Spanien gewandt. „Er ist bei England."

„Was? Ehrlich?"

„Yo. Ich habe soeben sein Schiff am englischen Hafen entdeckt."

Österreich verdrehte die Augen. Ihm blieb wohl gar nichts erspart.

„Was macht dieser Kerl hier?", knurrte Ungarn. „Der steckt doch ganz bestimmt mit England unter einer Decke."

„Ach Quatsch! Frankreich ist mein Freund. Der würde mir das nicht antun."

Doch kaum hatte Preußen diesen Satz ausgesprochen, machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit. West war ein inoffizielles Land. Die einzigen, die von seiner Existenz wussten, waren Ungarn, Österreich, er, Spanien und…Frankreich.

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Frankreich würde ihm nie in den Rücken fallen. Außerdem war es nicht unüblich, dass er sich hin und wieder bei England aufhielt. Noch dazu lästerten er, Frankreich und Spanien immer über England. Klar hatte sich Preußen oft gefragt, warum er manchmal bei England abhing, obwohl er ihn scheinbar nicht leiden konnte. Aber Frankreich war halt ein Land für sich und deswegen tat er manchmal Dinge, die man nicht zu verstehen brauchte.

„…"

„Tchip tchip!"

Gilbird flatterte von Preußens Kopf und ließ sich auf seine Schulter nieder. Er schmiegte sein Köpfchen an die blasse Wange seines Besitzers, um ihn aufzumuntern.

„Gilbird…? Hach, du kennst mich einfach am besten. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht's gut. Lass uns einfach nur schnell England fertigmachen, West aus seinem Kerker holen und dann geht's wieder nach Hause. Klingt doch gut, oder?"

„Tchip tchip tchip!"

„Keseseses! Du bist fantastisch, Gilbird."

„Hör auf mit deinem Federvieh zu reden! Das sieht total lächerlich aus."

Breit grinsend drehte sich der Albino zu Österreich.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Pah! Auf keinen Fall. Ich bin froh, einen gesunden Menschenverstand zu besitzen."

„Keseseses!"

Österreich ging genervt weg.

Gilbird flog zurück auf seinen Stammplatz und Preußen gesellte sich zu Spanien an das Steuerrad.

„Selbst wenn wir es schaffen unbemerkt in Englands Schloss einzudringen, müssen wir uns darauf gefasst machen, dass es nicht leicht wird."

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Sagtest du gestern nicht noch, dass man positiv denken muss, wenn einem was Positives widerfahren soll…oder so ähnlich."

„Ja, schon. Aber mir machen gerade zwei Dinge große Sorgen. Erstens: hat Frankreich etwas damit zu tun? Und zweitens: England könnte deinen kleinen Bruder als Schutzschild missbrauchen."

„…"

Daran hatte Preußen überhaupt nicht gedacht. Aber schnell schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab.

„Er wird nicht zulassen, dass West etwas passiert. Er braucht ihn schließlich. Und was Frankreich betrifft… er ist unser Kumpel. Wir dürfen nicht schlecht über ihn denken."

„Ja…"

„Dänemark und Norwegen kehren zurück", teilte Ungarn den beiden mit.

„Fantastisch!"

Die viere beugten sich über die Bordwand. Die Nordeuropäer kamen unter ihnen zum Stehen.

„Und? Habt ihr was gefunden?", wollte Spanien wissen.

Norwegen wollte antworten, aber Dänemark kam ihm zuvor.

„Yeah! Wir haben eine Höhle gefunden! Das heißt, ICH habe sie gefunden! Dort können wir ohne Probleme und ungesehen andocken."

„Sehr gut. Führt uns dorthin."

„Alles klar!"

Gerade als Dänemark losfahren wollte, bemerkte er, dass Norwegen ihn ansah. Er schaute zu ihm rüber und wunderte sich über dessen wütenden Blick.

„Was denn?"

Norwegen schüttelte genervt den Kopf und fuhr los. Dänemark fuhr neben ihm her und fragte sich, was er nur falsch gemacht hatte.

Die drei Schiffe fuhren einen weiten Bogen um den großen englischen Hafen. Auf der östlichen Seite der Insel gab es große Felsenriffe. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, als sie sich nährten.

Die Höhle war gerade groß genug, dass die Armada dort hineinpasste. Und sehr weit führte sie sie auch nicht hinein, aber doch so weit, dass das Heck des großen Schiffes nicht zu sehen war.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass diese Höhle nicht überwacht wird? Ich meine, was das betrifft, ist England ziemlich kleinkariert."

„Der Snob hat Angst."

„Halt gefälligst den Mund, wenn du nicht gefragt wirst!"

„Keseseses!"

Es gab keinerlei Probleme von Bord zu gehen.

Preußen war der erste, der auf festem Boden stand. Als nächstes war Ungarn dran. Preußen hielt grinsend weit seine Arme auseinander.

„Spring. Ich fang dich auf."

Kaum war der Satz ausgesprochen, landete die schwere Pfanne in seinem Gesicht und riss ihn zu Boden. Erst dann sprang Ungarn.

Sie hob ihre Pfanne auf, ohne auf Preußens gefährlich aussehenden Beule zu achten und breitete ihre Arme aus, um Österreich aufzufangen.

„Komm, mein Liebster. Nur keine Angst. Es ist leichter, als es aussieht."

Österreich schluckte. Es waren zwar nur zweieinhalb Meter, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich unwohl. Außerdem…was war, wenn seine Brille dabei kaputtging? Ohne sie war er blind wie ein Maulwurf!

Aber er musste Ungarn beweisen, dass er ihr vertraute. Also sprang er, dabei kniff er die Augen fest zusammen.

„Aaahhh!"

Er spürte seine Landung in den Händen seiner Ehefrau und starrte sie verunsichert an. Sie lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als Preußen das sah, setzte er sich im Schneidersitz und schaute zu den beiden auf.

„Und? Wie schmeckt so ein Weichei?"

Eine Sekunde später erhielt er eine weitere Beule zu seiner Sammlung.

Norwegen und Dänemark hatten sich dieses Schauspiel angesehen. Während Norwegen ungläubig schaute, sprach Dänemark breit grinsend Spanien an, der als letztes von der Armada gesprungen war.

„Machen die das ständig?"

„Ja. Das ist Alltag bei denen."

„Hoho! Bei denen scheint's ja abzugehen. Das erinnert mich irgendwie an Schweden…"

Bevor Dänemark in Erinnerungen schwelgen konnte, schlug ihm Norwegen eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf.

„Au!"

„Nicht träumen!"

„So. Haben alle ihre Waffen?", fragte Ungarn.

Alle bejahten die Frage und dann begannen sie mit den Aufstieg aufs Festland. Allen voran Preußen.

Bald war es soweit…

Deutschland saß mit England zusammen am Tisch und aß ohne Kommentar das englische Frühstück. England beobachtete ihn dabei und genoss nebenbei seinen Tee.

„Schmeckt es dir, Neuengland?"

Die kleine Nation blickte auf und nickte.

„Yes… It's… very delicious."

"Good", lächelte die ältere Nation.

Deutschland war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm wirklich schmeckte. Er konnte es wirklich nicht sagen. Und die ganze Atmosphäre war unbeschreibbar. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er denken sollte, wie er sich fühlen sollte.

Tief im Innern hatte er sein Schicksal noch nicht akzeptiert. Aber was blieb ihm denn anderes übrig?

Obwohl er ein Pessimist war, versuchte Deutschland dennoch positiv zu denken. Es stimmte, dass er von seinem…ehemaligen Bruder unter Verschluss gehalten wurde. Aber England hatte ihm versprochen, dass er das nicht mit ihm tun würde.

War er als falsche Nation geboren worden? Und nun machte das Schicksal es wieder gut?

Ein englischer Soldat tauchte plötzlich im Speiseraum auf und flüsterte England etwas ins Ohr.

Deutschland beobachtete Englands Reaktion. Dieser stellte sofort seinen Tee auf den Tisch und erhob sich vom Stuhl.

Deutschland spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimme und schaute zu dem Grünäugigen auf.

„Es tut mir leid, Neuengland, aber ich muss dich bitte, in dein Zimmer zu gehen."

„…"

Gehorsam tat er, was England ihm sagte und ging mit ihm zusammen hoch in sein Schlafgemach.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und England kniete sich vor ihm hin.

„Neuengland…ich muss weg. Ich bitte dich, dass du dieses Zimmer nicht verlässt. Versprichst du mir das?"

Ein Nicken.

„Okay. Ich vertraue dir."

Die ältere Nation erhob sich wieder und wollte gehen. Die kleine Nation sprang auf, lief ihm hinterher, schlang seine Arme von hinten um Englands Hüften und drückte sich an ihn.

Überrascht drehte er seinen Kopf nach hinten.

„Neuengland…"

Er kniete sich wieder vor ihm hin und hielt die kleinen Hände in seinen.

„Ich bin bald wieder da. Aber ich habe jetzt etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Sei artig. Versprichst du mir das?"

Wieder ein wortloses Nicken.

England strich ihm sanft mit einer Hand über den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer. Die Tür schloss er nicht ab. Er wollte, dass Neuengland wusste, dass er ihm vertraute.

Frankreich trat gerade aus seinem Schlafzimmer und reckte und streckte sich.

Als er England erblickte, konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ah! Bonjour, Angleterre."

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit. Frankreich, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Oui?"

„Bitte pass auf Neuengland auf."

„Warum…?"

„Ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären, aber ich muss dringend weg. Pass einfach drauf auf, dass er sein Zimmer nicht verlässt. Und wenn Amerika bald von seinem Spaziergang wiederkommt, dann achte darauf, dass er kein einziges Wort mit Neuengland wechselt."

„Ähm…okay…?

„Ich sage das nur ungern, aber ich vertraue dir."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Westflügel, stieg die breite Treppe hinab und verließ mit schnellen Schritten seinen Wohnsitz.

Frankreich stand ungläubig im Flur und fragte sich, was das gerade eben sollte.

War die Insel am Sinken?


	9. Zurück im Kreise der Familie

Amerika schlenderte durch die Londoner Straßen und kam zufällig an diesem Spielzeugladen vorbei. Er blieb davor stehen und betrachtete die Holzsoldaten im Schaufenster. Sie sahen den Holzsoldaten ähnlich, die England ihm damals geschenkt hatte, als er noch klein war. Nur waren diese damals eine spezielle Anfertigung und daher einzigartig.

Amerika seufzte. Er wünschte sich, mit England wieder besser klar zu kommen. Er war aber auch ein Sturkopf! Warum konnte er nicht lockerer sein? Das Leben genießen und es so hinnehmen, wie es kam?

Man sagte zwar, dass Engländer einen Stock im Arsch hätten. Aber Englands Stock musste ein ganzer Baum sein!

Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

„Hm?"

Die Straße hinter ihm, die sich im Schaufenster spiegelte, kam ihm irgendwie komisch vor. Um herauszufinden, was genau nicht stimmte, drehte Amerika sich herum und schaute nach rechts und links.

„…..oh!"

Nun fiel es ihm auf. Die ganze Straße war wie leergefegt. Eben tummelten sich hier noch unzählige Engländer und nun waren sie alle fort.

Er schaute zum Himmel hinauf. Dunkle Wolken waren wieder aufgezogen. Es sah nach einem schweren Regenfall aus. Aber deswegen waren sie alle bestimmt nicht weg. Schließlich trugen sie ja immer ihre Regenschirme mit sich herum, was Amerika immer ziemlich lächerlich fand. Die taten so, als bestünden sie aus Zucker.

Die Fenster und Türen der Wohnhäuser sahen aus, als wäre sie verrammelt worden.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

So schnell er konnte, rannte Amerika zurück zu Englands Wohnsitz.

Preußen lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

„Und?", flüsterte Ungarn. „Ist die Luft rein?"

„Ja…"

Er drehte sich zurück zu den anderen.

„Niemand zu sehen. Und das ist jetzt schon die fünfte Straße, die wir passiert haben. Die Stadt ist wie ausgestorben."

„Er weiß, dass wir hier sind", meldete sich Norwegen gewohnt tonlos zu Wort.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn.

„Wir sind wohl unvorsichtig gewesen. Jemand muss uns entdeckt haben. Und nun wird England uns erwarten. Wahrscheinlich hat er sogar in der ganzen Stadt Fallen verteilt."

„Na dann können wir dieses unfantastische Herumschleichen endlich lassen und loslegen."

„War klar, dass du das sagen würdest. Hast du Norwegen nicht zugehört? Es könnten Fallen auf uns warten."

„Na du kannst meinetwegen hierbleiben, du Schnösel. Du würdest uns sowieso nur im Weg herumstehen."

„Jetzt haltet beide euren Mund!", mahnte Ungarn. „Alle werden mitgehen. Und wir werden nicht wie die Bekloppten einfach durch die Straßen rennen, verstanden?"

„Sorry, Preußen, aber ich muss ihr Recht geben. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich jetzt einfach loszustürmen."

„Na gut, na gut. Und was sagen die Nordis?"

„Also ich bin dieses Herumgeschleiche auch satt."

Norwegen schlug Dänemark kräftigt auf den Hinterkopf. Es klang, als hätte er ihm einen schweren Gegenstand um die Ohren gehauen.

„Au…"

„Wir werden weiterhin in Deckung bleiben."

„Preußen und Dänemark sind überstimmt. Also schlagt euch eure dummen Ideen aus dem Kopf und weiter geht's. Schleichend."

„Ja, ja…", brummten Preußen und Dänemark synchron.

Nun übernahm Ungarn die Führung.

Vorsichtig schaute sie noch einmal um die Ecke und lief dann gebückt hinüber hinter das nächste Wohnhaus. Die anderen folgten peu à peu.

Wie Preußen das gegen den Strich ging. Nun war er endlich auf dieser verdammten englischen Insel und dann ging es nur zögernd voran. Er überlegte, ob er nicht einfach losrennen sollte.

„Seht ab und zu auf die Dächer. Vielleicht lauern auch dort englische Soldaten", flüsterte Ungarn den anderen zu.

Preußen bildete das Schlusslicht. Er könnte nun unbemerkt einfach verschwinden, das Schloss stürmen und West endlich wieder in die Arme schließen.

Die Sehnsucht nach ihm wurde immer größer.

„Preußen!", rief ihn eine flüsternde Stimme. Er war der einzige, der sich noch auf der anderen Seite befand. Er sah zu ihnen hinüber. Sie winkten ihn zu sich.

In der Hocke machte er einige Schritte auf die Ecke zu und blieb dann wieder stehen.

„Wann macht der Vollidiot endlich?", brummte Österreich in gewohnter Manier und Ungarn hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl. Sie kannte Preußen lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er gleich eine Riesendummheit begann. Und als er sich dann schließlich ganz aufrichtete, wusste sie, dass es nun zu spät war.

„Was hat der Typ vor?", fragte Norwegen monoton.

Doch bevor irgendjemand seine Frage beantworten konnte, war Preußen auch schon verschwunden.

„Ist der verrückt!", schrie Österreich und schob mit zittrigen Händen seine Brille zurück auf die Nase, die wegen seiner erschrockenen Reaktion verrutscht war.

Ungarn verließ ebenfalls die Deckung und rannte ihm hinterher. Dann folgten auch Spanien und die Nordeuropäer.

Österreich gab ein entsetztes Schnauben von sich. Was sollte er nur tun? Aber egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte. Am Ende blieb ihm doch nur die eine Option. Die Beine in die Hand nehmen und den anderen hinterherhechten.

„Dummköpfe!"

Preußen lief so schnell er nur konnte. Gilbird flog mit einer beachtlichen Geschwindigkeit neben ihm her.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis der erste Schutzwall aus englischen Soldaten erreicht war.

Zehn Meter vor den Feinden stoppte Preußen und zählte. Es waren fünfzehn Stück an der Zahl.

Soll das ein Witz sein?

Fast amüsiert zog er sein Schwert aus der Schwertscheide und versetzte sich in Kampfstellung. In diesem Moment holten ihn die anderen ein. Rechts neben ihn bereitete sich Ungarn vor.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich grün und blau schlagen, weißt du das?"

„Na zum Glück müssen jetzt die Engländer ihren Kopf für mich hinhalten."

„Glaub ja nicht, dass die ausreichen werden. Du bekommst noch dein Fett weg."

„Von dir lasse ich mir gern den Arsch versohlen. Das weißt du doch."

„Pah!"

Die beiden warfen sich einen (fast) freundschaftlichen Blick zu.

Hinter ihnen war Österreichs erschöpftes Keuchen zu hören, als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte.

„Alle komplett? Na dann auf ins Getümmel!"

Mit lautem Kampfgeschrei stürzten die fünf auf die Überzahl Feinde zu.

Auf dem Weg zu Englands Wohnsitz stoppte Amerika abrupt seinen Lauf und lauschte. Von weitem, irgendwo im hinteren Teil Londons war Geschrei zu hören und nur schwach das Geräusch von aufeinanderschlagendes Metall.

Ein Kampf!

Ob das…Deutschlands Familie ist? Sie sind hier, um ihn zurückzuholen.

Amerika überlegte, welche Länder das wohl sein könnten. Wie Deutschlands Name schon sagte, war er eine deutschsprachige Nation. Hieß das, dass Preußen sein Bruder war? Oder Österreich? Oder war er der kleine Bruder von der Schweiz und Liechtenstein?

Aber das musste nicht unbedingt sein. Frankreich hatte Kanada aufgezogen, obwohl er sein Zwillingsbruder war und somit automatisch eine englische Nation.

Nun änderte Amerika seine Route und lief in Richtung Kampfplatz. Dazu verließ er die Hauptstraße und spurtete durch die engen Seitengassen.

Wenn er Deutschland die freudige Nachricht überbrachte, dann wollte er auch den Namen seines Bruders oder seiner Schwester nennen.

Da er seine ganze Kindheit in London verbracht hatte, kannte er jeden Winkel. Daher dauerte es auch nur zehn Minuten, bis er sein Ziel erreichte hatte.

Nur zehn Meter vor ihm kämpften englische Soldaten und die Eindringlinge erbittert. Allerdings konnte Amerika sie kaum erkennen, bei dem ganzen Durcheinander. Er musste sie von oben betrachten. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte ein Hängeschild mit der Aufschrift:

„Das Teestübchen – nur englischer Tee ist es wert getrunken zu werden"

Amerika schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand nicht, was England an Tee so großartig fand. Der Geschmack war eintönig und nicht einmal Zucker befand sich darin.

Booooooring!

Amerika stellte sich knapp unter dieses Schild, ging leicht in die Knie und mit aller Kraft, die er aufwenden konnte, schoss sein Oberkörper hoch, stieß sich vom Boden ab und ergriff das Messingstahlrohr, an dem das Schild befestigt war und zog sich hoch. Mit den Füßen nun auf festem Stand, richtete er sich auf sprang den einen Meter hoch aufs Ziegeldach.

Kinderspiel.

Sicher bewegte er sich auf dem steilen Grund bis zum Rand. Nun hatte er eine bessere Übersicht.

Zwei fielen ihm sofort ins Auge, weil sie braune Haare hatten. Es schaute genauer hin und erkannte Ungarn und Spanien. Aber sie waren nicht die einzigen.

„Spürt mein fantastisches Schwert!"

Diese Stimme!

Amerika beobachtete, wie sein alter Bekannter, der Albino, sein Schwert hoch über seinen Kopf hob und schließlich zuschlug.

Preußen…er wusste es. Der Rotäugige war meist ein unbeschwerter Geselle, aber Amerika hatte ihn auch schon einmal ganz anders erlebt, als Russland mal versucht hatte seinen kleinen Vogel in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass Preußen auch mal ein ernstes Gesicht machen konnte, wenn man es nicht selber erlebt hatte.

Plötzlich sauste eine Axt durch die Luft. Aber es war nicht Spaniens.

Amerika schärfte seinen Blick und erkannte schließlich Dänemark. Und das Land hinter ihm… das war Norwegen! Die restlichen Kämpfenden waren Englands Soldaten. Und sie waren am Verlieren.

Sie waren stark, das musste Amerika zugeben, aber gegen Länder hatten sie keine Chance. Und eigentlich wusste England das. Und trotzdem ließ er sie allein kämpfen.

Hielt er sich etwa für die stärkste Nation der Welt?

Nun ja, jetzt waren fünf Länder hier, die ihn hoffentlich wieder zur Besinnung brachten. Die Anwesenheit der Nordeuropäer verwunderte Amerika nicht. Ihm war wohl bekannt, dass England bei ihnen eingefallen war und sie nun scheinbar auf Rachefeldzug waren und sich nebenbei noch mit den deutschsprachigen Ländern angeschlossen hatten.

Happy Birthday, England. Dieses Geschenk ist zwar etwas verfrüht, aber ich hoffe, dir macht das nichts aus.

Amerika schüttelte den Kopf. Das hätte alles nicht so weit kommen müssen. Er wollte England beistehen. Aber er konnte nicht. Das musste er nun ganz alleine ausbaden.

Hastig machte sich Amerika an den Abstieg und lief in Richtung Englands Schloss.

Deutschland saß seit einer halben Stunde unbeweglich auf seinem Bett. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein einziges Chaos. Obwohl es äußerlich so aussah, als hätte er sein Schicksal akzeptiert, drängte sich trotzdem immer wieder sein Bruder in seine Gedanken.

Zwei Monate…und er war nicht gekommen…

Warum?

Klein-Deutschland verdrängte diese Frage. Sich jetzt noch Fragen zu stellen war absolut sinnlos. Sein Bruder war nicht gekommen. Nicht einmal Österreich und Ungarn.

Dabei hatte er sie wirklich gemocht.

Aber nun stand England im Mittelpunkt. Und irgendetwas stimmte gerade nicht. Wurde er angegriffen? Wenn ja, dann war es Deutschlands Aufgabe als zukünftiger Teil des englischen Reiches ihn zu unterstützen.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich ein wenig Hoffnung machte, dass es sein Bruder war…, aber diese kleine Hoffnung zerstörte sich wieder in wenigen Sekunden. Warum sollte sein Bruder erst nach zwei Monaten kommen? Das machte keinen Sinn.

Er blendete nun alles aus, was mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte und verließ das Bett. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, aber trotzdem hatte die kleine Nation so eine Ahnung, als würde sie bewacht werden.

Also gab es nur noch einen Weg nach draußen.

Er drehte sich zu dem Balkonfenster. Dabei legten sich seine Hände automatisch an die verbundenen Stellen an seinem Körper.

Moment mal…

„…"

Deutschland stand an Ort und Stelle ohne sich zu rühren und starrte dabei wie hypnotisiert auf dieses Balkonfenster.

Als er von seinem angeblichen Koma erwacht war, schmerzten die Wunden, als wären sie erst ein paar Stunden alt. Und soweit er wusste, war nichts gebrochen.

„…"

Diese Gedanken und Gefühle, vielleicht belogen worden zu sein, verunsicherten ihn und machten ihn wütend. Er hasste naive Länder. Schon seit er denken konnte. Und nun sollte sich herausstellen, dass er selber naiv war?

Eine unangenehme Hitze stieg in ihm hoch. Und wenn er daran dachte, dass er England umarmt und englisch gesprochen hatte…

Gesichtspalme!

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er schwor sich in diesem Moment, dass er nie wieder so blauäugig sein würde.

Normalerweise würde er sich nun fragen, ob er sich nicht vielleicht doch irrte.

Aber mit den Unsicherheiten war jetzt Schluss! Mit der ganzen Fragerei und den Anzweiflungen seiner Herkunft!

Er war Deutschland! Ganz egal ob offiziell oder nicht. Deutsch blieb Deutsch! Daran konnte niemand etwas ändern! Auch England nicht.

Seinen Unfall außer Acht lassend, stürmte Deutschland auf das Balkonfenster zu, riss es auf, kletterte abermals auf die Brüstung, klammerte sich an diese grau-grünen Keramiksteinen und begann den Abstieg erneut.

...genau wie am Tag zuvor…

Er musste sich beeilen, denn ihm waren die dunklen Wolken über sich nicht entgangen. Der Regen könnte ihn wieder abstürzen lassen.

Aber selbst ohne diesen musste die kleine Nation viel Kraft aufwenden, um sich zu halten.

Doch er kam heil unten an und schaute noch einmal hoch. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass man die Möglichkeit hatte auf das Schloss zu klettern. Und das auf der Rückseite. Machte sich England keine Sorgen, dass sich jemand reinschleichen könnte?

Nun ja, er schien sehr von sich überzeugt zu sein und glaubte, dass es sich niemand wagen würde, in sein Schloss einzudringen, geschweige auf seine Insel.

Doch sein Bruder bewies ihm, dass es doch jemand wagen würde.

Es musste sein Bruder sein…

Ja! Ganz sicher! Ich kann es spüren.

Deutschland lief los, in Richtung Londoner Stadt. Befürchtungen, von englischen Soldaten entdeckt zu werden, hatte er nicht. Und sollte er doch den Weg mit einigen von ihnen kreuzen, würde er kämpfen.

So, wie ihm sein großer Bruder das beigebracht hatte.

Amerika hatte endlich das Schloss erreicht, stürmte durch die Flügeltür und sprintete die breite Treppe hinauf in den Westflügel. Schon von weitem sah er Frankreich auf einem Stuhl neben Deutschlands Zimmertür sitzen und etwas lesen.

Als Amerika näher kam, regte er sich nicht. Und auch dann nicht, als er mit einer Hand die Türklinke ergriff.

Er schaute auf ihn hinunter.

„Warum sitzt du hier?"

„England hat mich gebeten dich nicht hier reinzulassen."

„Ich werde jetzt aber hier reingehen."

Ohne von seinem Buch, das er in seinem Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte, aufzusehen, winkte der Langhaarige nur ab.

„Ja, ja. Mach das ruhig."

„…?"

Ohne weiter nachzufragen, riss Amerika die Tür auf. Als er den Kleinen nicht sofort auf dem ersten Blick sah, schaute er sich genauer um. Er war unauffindbar. Und auch im Kleiderschrank und unter dem Bett hielt er sich nicht auf.

Ein kühler Wind fuhr durch Amerikas Haare und sein Blick richtete sich sofort auf das Balkonfenster. Es stand sperrangelweit offen.

„Oh no…"

Während Amerika auf den Balkon zulief, erschien das Bild von Deutschlands Absturz vor seinem inneren Auge und wie er regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Sollte sich ihm dieses Bild wieder bieten?

Mit rasendem Herzen trat Amerika auf den Balkon und warf besorgt einen Blick nach unten.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Es ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen, dass der Kleine auf diesem Wege das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Und das Schloss.

Amerika rannte aus dem Zimmer, ließ Frankreich aufschrecken.

„Was ist denn los?", rief er ihm nach.

„Ungeduldig drehte er sich zu dem Älteren um.

„Deutschland ist verschwunden."

„Was?! Wie…? Doch nicht etwa über den Balkon?"

„Doch. Ich muss ihn finden!"

Amerika setzte seinen Sprint fort.

„H-hey! Warte! Ich komme mit!"

So schnell er konnte, lief Frankreich ihm hinterher.

„Keuch! Keuch! Könnte er auf dem Weg zu England sein?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden! Auf den Londoner Straßen finden Kämpfe statt."

„Kämpfe? Was ist denn los?"

„Deutschlands Familie ist hier."

„Preußen…? Ach darum hat er so einen Wind gemacht. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie das ausgeht."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass der Kleine nicht in Gefahr gerät. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Keine Sorge, mon ami. Den finden wir schon. Manchmal wünschte ich, England wäre wie du."

Die beiden erreichten die erste Hauptstraße, stoppten und sahen sich um.

„Wir sollten uns aufteilen", schlug Amerika vor.

„Gut. Ich durchsuche den Ostteil der Stadt."

„Dann übernehme ich den Westen. Good luck."

Sie trennten sich und hofften, dass sie die kleine Nation bald fanden, bevor etwas geschehen konnte.

„JJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Mit nur einem einzigen Schlag streckte Preußen die drei übergebliebenen Soldaten nieder.

„Keuch…keuch… Sind alle okay?", erkundigte sich Ungarn.

„Alles noch dran!", flötete Dänemark fröhlich.

„Als wenn das jemanden interessieren würde…"

„Autsch, Norwegen."

„Alles okay, Liebster?"

Österreich lehnte vollkommen erschöpft gegen eine Hauswand. Ungarn legte besorgt eine Hand auf seine tomatenrote Wange.

„Ich…ich kann nicht mehr…"

„Das tut mir jetzt wirklich leid für dich, denn jetzt geht es weiter."

„Er braucht eine Pause", erwiderte Ungarn.

„Darauf kann ich keine Rücksicht nehmen!"

Preußen versuchte wirklich cool zu bleiben, aber sie waren so kurz vorm Ziel und wurden schon wieder aufgehalten.

„Dann geht nur. Österreich und ich werden uns ein Versteck suchen und nachkommen, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen ist."

„…okay. So machen wir's."

„Soll ich nicht vielleicht bei euch bleiben? Solltet ihr entdeckt werden, kann ich euch unterstützen."

„Das ist nett von dir, Spanien. Aber wir beide schaffen das schon. Geht nur."

„Okay, ganz wie du möchtest. Aber bitte passt auf euch auf."

„Das werden wir."

Preußen sah aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, drehte sich jedoch weg, schulterte sein Schwert und lief wortlos los.

Wenn Ungarn ehrlich war, kränkte sie das etwas. Aber dies war nun egal. Sie musste für sich und ihrem Ehemann einen sicheren Platz finden.

Die vier erreichten eine Hauptstraße, in deren Mitte eine große Steinbrücke über einen breiten Fluss führte.

„Wow…die ist wirklich gigantisch", staunte Dänemark nicht schlecht.

„Es ist viel zu gefährlich sie zu überqueren. Es könnte eine Falle sein."

„Du meinst, wenn wir die Brückenmitte erreichen, dass dann unsere Gegner von vorn und hinten kommen?"

Norwegen nickte.

„Sie sind zwar nur Menschen, aber sie sind stark. Ich finde, wir sollten die Brücke umrunden."

Spanien nickte nachdenklich.

„Wir gehen über die Brücke."

„Aber Preußen…!

„Auf keinen Fall werde ich jetzt diesen monströsen Umweg gehen. Nein. Es geht geradeaus weiter."

„Aber wenn wir in eine Falle tappen, dauert es noch viel länger, bis du deinen Bruder wiederhast."

„Dann müssen wir uns beim Kämpfen wohl noch mehr anstrengen."

Spanien seufzte, Norwegen schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und Dänemark grinste sich einen ab.

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung! Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und können passieren, ohne dass etwas passiert."

„Finden wir's heraus."

Preußen und Dänemark liefen synchron auf die eindeutige Falle zu.

Spanien und Norwegen sahen sich an.

„Bleibt uns etwas anderes übrig?", fragte der Brünetthaarige und der andere schüttelte gefühllos den Kopf.

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir sie einholen."

Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick über die Schulter folgten die beiden den idiotischen Draufgängern.

Als sie beide die Mitter erreicht hatten, hatten Preußen und Dänemark fast das Ende erreicht.

Gut! Vielleicht doch keine Falle.

Spanien versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber warum schaffte er das nicht?

Und dann erschien die Ursache für seine Unruhe.

Ein paar Meter vor ihnen tauchten plötzlich Soldaten auf. Sie kletterten über die Seitenwände der Brücke. Scheinbar hatten sie die ganze Zeit unter ihr auf sie gewartet.

Wie haben sie das geschafft?

Spanien und Norwegen bremsten scharf ab und zogen ihre Axt und ihr Schwert zum Kampf.

Preußen und Dänemark hatten es bereits auf die andere Seite geschafft. Dänemark warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter und entdeckte das Dilemma.

Er stoppte abrupt.

„Preußen!"

„Hmh?"

Auch der Albino kam zum Stillstand und drehte sich in Richtung Brücke. Soldaten hatten Spanien und Norwegen den Weg abgeschnitten!

Sein Körper erbebte. Er wollte ihnen zur Hilfe eilen, aber plötzlich machte Spanien ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie sie zurücklassen sollen.

Tausend Gedanken rasten durch Preußens Kopf und sein Herzschlag begann dreimal so schnell zu schlagen.

Als Spanien bemerkte, dass Preußen und Dänemark noch immer dort standen, machte er abermals sein Handzeichen. Sie sollten gehen. Ihm war klar, dass diese Falle dazu dienen sollte, sie zu trennen, aber trotzdem mussten die beiden nun weiter.

Es waren nur zehn Gegner an der Zahl. Das würden sie schon schaffen.

„Lass uns gehen, Dän."

„Dän?!"

„Es dauert viel zu lange deinen ganzen Namen auszusprechen."

Dänemark nahm dies achselzuckend hin und sie setzten ihren Weg fort, Richtung Englands Domizil.

Deutschland irrte durch die großen und kleinen Straßen. Er hatte längst die Orientierung verloren. Er war weit gelaufen, doch er hatte England nirgends entdecken können. Und keinen seiner Soldaten. Und von englischen Bürgern ganz zu schweigen. Die Stadt war wie ausgestorben.

In einer kleinen Seitengasse stoppte er, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass England in der Stadt war. Aber sie war einfach zu groß.

Er stützte sich mit seinen Handflächen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.

Der Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn und seine Lungen schmerzten.

Als die kleine Nation sich wieder aufrichtete, wehte ein starker Wind durch die Gasse und gab ein unheimliches Heulen von sich.

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wo er sich befand.

Er entschied sich eine Hauptstraße zu suchen. Vielleicht konnte er auf dieser das Schloss sehen und sich daran orientieren.

Plötzlich waren schnelle Schritte zu hören, die von den Wänden dieser engen Gasse unangenehm widerhallten.

Instinktiv entfernte sich Deutschland von dem Menschen oder dem Land. Wer auch immer das war, er wollte erst sichergehen, dass er mit demjenigen fertig werden konnte.

Ein Versteck gab es in dieser Gasse nicht. Deutschland musste so schnell wie möglich aus ihr heraus.

Aber er musste leise dabei sein. Sonst würden auch seine Schritte widerhallen und der- oder diejenige könnte ihn sofort lokalisieren.

Auf Zehenspitzen wollte er den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Fremden vergrößern, als plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme durch die Gasse hallte.

„Kleiner! Wo bist du? Germany!"

Deutschland wirbelte überrascht herum, blieb kurz wie verwurzelt stehen und rannte schließlich Amerika entgegen.

„Ah! Deutschland!"

„Amerika! Wo ist England?"

„Bist du deswegen hier? Hier ist es gefährlich."

„Ich muss England finden! Weißt du, wo er ist?"

Amerika war dieser scharfe Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er sich im Moment aufhält, aber was ich weiß ist, dass du dich noch schonen musst. Deine Verletzungen sind noch nicht ganz verheilt."

„Darauf kann ich keine Rücksicht nehmen."

Obwohl Deutschland es längst klar war, stellte er dennoch die Frage.

„…wie lange ist mein Sturz her?"

„Elf Stunden."

Er wusste es. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Amerika erkannte einen gefährlichen Glanz in den eisblauen Augen.

„Gehen wir zurück. In der Stadt werden Kämpfe ausgetragen."

„Kämpfe…?"

Und plötzlich fiel es dem Blondschopf wieder ein. Er war so fixiert darauf England zu finden, dass er ganz dessen Verhalten von vorhin vergessen hatte. Ein Verhalten, als würde er angegriffen werden.

Er blickte zu Amerika auf. Dieser lächelte.

„Deine Familie ist hier."

Dieser Satz schoss durch den ganzen deutschen Körper. Sein Herz machte einen Satz und seine Knie begannen zu zittern. Selbst die Tränen setzten sich in Bewegung Richtung Ausgang. Er hatte außerdem gesagt „Familie." Das hieß, auch Österreich und Ungarn waren hier.

Ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn und blockierte für einen Moment seinen Gedankengang.

Doch er riss sich zusammen, all das nicht zu zeigen. Nein. Noch war die Zeit nicht gekommen, um sich zu freuen.

„Wo sind sie jetzt?"

„Sie sind auf dem Weg zu Englands Wohnsitz."

„Lass uns dorthin gehen."

„Of course."

„Ähm…kennst du dich hier aus?"

„Sure! Ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Ich kenne London wie meine Westentasche."

„Gut. Beeilen wir uns."

Obwohl Spanien und Norwegen nur zehn Gegner hatten, hatten sie es noch immer nicht geschafft, alle zu besiegen. Sie waren recht gut. Scheinbar waren diese ein ganz anderes Kaliber.

Drei von ihnen hatten sie erledigt.

Spanien holte gerade mit seiner Axt aus, als plötzlich ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen rechten Oberschenkel schoss.

Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei sackte er auf sein linkes Knie. Diese Mistkerle waren verdammt flink.

Norwegen schlug seinen Gegner, mit dem er gerade beschäftigt war, zu Boden und schaute sich nach Spanien um. Dies hätte er beinahe bereut. Er konnte der heransausenden Klinge, die knapp seinen Kopf verfehlte, ausweichen. Ein Geräusch, als würde die Luft geschnitten. Norwegen gestand sich das nur ungern ein, aber dies verursachte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er nur knapp einem kritischen Treffer entgangen war.

Er schlug mit viel Kraft und Geschwindigkeit zurück und der Soldat stürzte zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.

Erneut drehte er sich nach Spanien um. Dieser stützte auf einem seiner Knie und versuchte immer wieder sich mit Hilfe seiner Axt aufzurichten. Jedoch wurde er von ständigen Attacken davon abgehalten.

Norwegen kam ihm sofort zur Hilfe und wehrte mit seinem Schwert einen Angriff ab, der Spanien hätte sehr gefährlich werden können.

Nun waren alle beide eingekreist.

Es sah nicht sehr gut aus.

„Geht es?", wandte sich Norwegen tonlos an Spanien. Dabei wagte er einen kurzen Blick auf ihn.

Ein großer, dunkler Fleck zierte sein rechtes Hosenbein.

„Mir geht's gut… Ist nur halb so schlimm."

Norwegen musste seinen Kopf permanent drehen, um alle übrig gebliebenen sechs Soldaten im Auge behalten zu können.

Sie starrten die beiden Länder an. Keine Regung in ihren Gesichtern. Todernst wie England selber auch.

Wie Norwegen sie verachtete.

Worauf warten diese Kerle?

Spanien keuchte hin und wieder schmerzhaft auf, wenn er versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Bleib unten!"

„Du kannst sie nicht alleine besiegen!"

„Vielleicht…aber ich werde es trotzdem versuchen müssen. Was anderes bleibt mir schließlich nicht übrig."

„…."

„HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Plötzlich stürzte einer der Soldaten mit einem Affenzahn zu Boden. Alle Anwesenden starrten erschreckt auf Ungarn, die dem Soldaten ins Kreuz gesprungen und ihn so unschädlich gemacht hatte.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, schnappte sie sich den nächsten, hob diesen über ihren Kopf und warf ihn über die Brücke hinunter in die Fluten des tosenden Flusses.

„Ungarn!", rief Spanien überrascht und gleichzeitig erfreut.

„Machen wir sie fertig!", antwortete sie, zog ihr Schwert und ihre Klinge versank sich in einem englischen Körper.

Von diesem Elan angesteckt, stürzte auch Norwegen los und kämpft Seite an Seite mit Ungarn.

Sie versuchten so gut wie möglich Angriffe auf Spanien auf sich selbst zu lenken.

Dieser hatte nun endlich die Möglichkeit, sich mithilfe seiner Axt auf sein gesundes Bein zu stellen und abzustützen.

„Lass mich dir helfen", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Österreich…"

Der Brillenträger legte einen Arm von Spanien um seine Schulter und half ihm aus der Gefahrenzone. Er ließ ihn sich setzen und besah sich seine Wunde. Eine hässliche Fleischwunde und viel Blut.

„Das ist schnell behoben. Lass mich nur machen."

Österreich zerriss das rechte Hosenbein, zog ein weißes Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche, faltete dieses einmal horizontal und drückte es fest auf die Wunde.

„Hnng!"

Er band es um das Bein und knotete es fest. Spanien biss die Zähne fest zusammen.

„So, das müsste halten."

Österreich richtete sich auf und zog sein Schwert.

„Ich werde den anderen helfen. Halte dein Bein still."

„Verstanden…"

Mit einem Nicken kehrte Österreich ihm den Rücken und lief hinüber zum Kampfplatz.

Spanien beobachtet die drei. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er nicht gut genug Acht gegeben hatte. Dazu kam das schlechte Gewissen, weil er ihnen nun nicht mehr helfen konnte.

Die drei waren wirklich ein gutes Team. Ein Soldat nach dem anderen fiel.

Und schließlich lag auch der letzte am Boden.

Ungarn und Österreich traten auf Spanien zu. Norwegen hielt Abstand.

„Geht es, Spanien?", fragte Ungarn besorgt.

„Danke der Nachfrage. Mir geht es gut." Zum Nachdruck lächelte er sie an.

„Na komm. Hoch mit dir. Hilf mir, Österreich."

Ungarn und Österreich legten seine Arme um ihre Schultern und halfen im hoch.

„Schon gut. Ich kann mich auf meiner Axt abstützen."

„Nichts da. Du musst so komfortabel gestützt werden, wie nur möglich."

Spanien widersprach Ungarn nicht und ließ sich von ihnen den weiteren Weg bringen.

Preußen und Dänemark kamen ohne weiteres durch die Stadt, bis sie endlich den englischen Schlosshof erreichten. Sie drosselten ihr Tempo.

„Das können doch nicht alle Feinde gewesen sein", wunderte sich Dänemark.

„Nein. Die meisten von ihnen werden wahrscheinlich mit England auf uns warten."

Als die beiden im Zentrum des Hofes angelangten, blieb Preußen abrupt stehen und schaute sich um.

„Was ist?"

Warum spüre ich Wests Anwesenheit nicht? Hat dieser verdammte England ihn wegbringen lassen, als er von unserem Eindringen erfahren hat? Ich frage mich sowieso, wie man uns entdecken konnte.

„ENGLAND!"

Dänemarks Muskeln verkrampften sich, als Preußen plötzlich zu schreien begonnen hatte. Wollten sie sich nicht reinschleichen? Aber Sekunden später wurde ihm klar, dass dies vollkommen sinnlos gewesen wäre.

Sie hatten sie bereits erwartet.

Englische Soldaten gaben ihr Versteck auf und stellten sich in Reih und Glied auf. Rechts und links von ihnen, in einem Abstand von zwanzig Metern.

Holz knarrte und die Blicke der beiden Länder richteten sich auf die Flügeltür vor ihnen.

Sie öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf vollkommene Schwärze frei. Es sah fast so aus wie der Eingang zur Schattenwelt.

Und dann trat er hinaus. England. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich blanke Verachtung. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck schien entspannt. Fast so, als wäre sein ungebetener Besuch bloß ein unbedeutender Käfer, den man einfach nur zertreten musste, um ihn loszuwerden.

Langsam, mit Stolz erhobenen Kopf stieg England das kleine, fünfstufige Marmortreppchen hinab.

Preußen verlor keine Zeit, machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, die roten Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Wo ist mein Bruder?"

Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte die englischen Lippen. Aber es war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass man es für Einbildung hätte halten können.

„Das hat dich überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Du hast keine Besitzansprüche mehr an ihm. Schon vergessen, dass ich ihn mir in einem fairen Kampf angeeignet habe?"

„Fairer Kampf? Du hast deine Stehaufmännchen für dich kämpfen lassen! Ein fairer Kampf bestünde nur aus dir und mir. Oder bist du zu feige? Fürchtest du dich so sehr vor der deutschen Macht? Ich meine, verstehen könnte ich das. Ich bin so fantastisch, dass ich vor mir selbst erzittern würde. Keseses!"

„Du kannst wohl nicht lange ernst bleiben, was? Für Neuengland war das…"

„DEUTSCHLAND! SEIN NAME IST DEUTSCHLAND!"

England hasste dieses respektlose Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Aber ein echter Gentleman ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Dasselbe würde ich auch sagen, wenn er sein neues Schicksal als Teil des englischen Reiches nicht schon akzeptiert hätte."

„Was?! Laber nicht! West würde sich niemals aufgeben! Und das erst recht nicht in dieser kurzen Zeit! Ich habe ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass er allen guten Grund hat stolz auf das zu sein, was er ist! Er hat meinen König geliebt und geachtet, bis dessen Leben sich dem Ende neigte. Sein Lieblingsessen ist Blutwurst mit gesalzenen Kartoffeln und viel, viel Sauerkraut!"

SauerKRAUT…, schoss England durch den Kopf.

„Von Baumkuchen mal ganz abgesehen. Wie könnte er all das vergessen? Also erzähle mir nicht so einen Schwachsinn und gib ihn mir zurück, bevor ich richtig wütend werde!"

Der preußische Zorn schien sich in den dämonenartigen roten Augen anzusammeln und ließ sie noch röter aufleuchten.

„Hmpf!" Das war alles, was England von sich gab. Ein kurzer Blick nach rechts und links zu seinen Soldaten gab diese zu verstehen, sich um die beiden zu kümmern. Das fünfzigstarke Heer stellte sich quer vor Preußen und Dänemark. Preußen ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Knapp dreißig Meter trennten ihn von England, von seiner Rache und dann musste er sich wieder den Weg freikämpfen. Aber gut. Das Kämpfen machte ihm Freude. Er durfte nicht ungeduldig werden. Nur schnell diese Engländer beiseite räumen und schon ging das wahre Spektakel los.

Oh ja. Da hüpfte ihm das preußische Herz.

Das Beste kam eben immer zum Schluss.

Dänemark schwang drohend seine Axt durch die Luft und versetzte sich in Kampfstellung.

Der Albino machte es ihm nach und zog sein Schwert.

„Gilbird! Such dir einen sicheren Platz!"

„Tchip!"

Gehorsam erhob sich das Küken von seinem Lieblingsplatz und flatterte davon. Preußen achtete nicht darauf, wohin.

Sein Blick hing starr auf die Ansammlung Feinde.

„Du bist so ein Feigling, England. Aber mit dieser Aktion beweist du mir, was ich dir schon immer sagte. Deutsch ist besser als englisch."

Das werden wir noch sehen…, dachte England bei sich, zähneknirschend.

Er würde es diesem Großmaul schon noch zeigen. Und wenn er dafür alles aufwenden musste, was er hatte.

Er öffnete den Mund, um den Befehl zum Angriff zu geben, als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Leállítása!"

Überrascht wirbelten Preußen und Dänemark herum. Norwegen und Ungarn eilten mit gezogenen Waffen auf sie zu. Etwas weiter hinter ihnen stützte sich Spanien auf Österreich ab. Preußen sah sofort dieses rotbefleckte Tuch um das rechte Bein seines langjährigen Freundes.

Das war genug!

Mit einer gefährlichen inneren Ruhe drehte er sich zurück. Der Griff um seine Waffe wurde fester.

Ungarn und Norwegen hatten die beiden nun eingeholt und versetzten sich in Kampfposition.

„Lass diesen Blödsinn, England! Komm doch zur Vernunft! Es muss niemand mehr verletzt werden…"

„Außer dein Stolz!", warf Preußen ein. Normalerweise hatte er bei solchen Sprüchen immer sein Grinsen aufgesetzt. Aber nun nicht.

Es begann leicht zu regnen.

England hasste es, ohne seinen Regenschirm im Regen zu stehen. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich beenden.

„ATTACK!"

Und sie stürmten vor, auf sie zu.

Preußen war der erste, der reagierte und lief dem Heer mit einem Kampfschrei entgegen.

Ungarn, Norwegen und Dänemark folgten.

Spanien und Österreich beobachteten mit schreckgeweiteten Augen die Situation. Dann half die deutschsprachige Nation Spanien sich zu setzen. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum und hielt in einer Hand seine Axt, für alle Fälle.

„Geht es?"

„Ja…"

„Ich muss ihnen helfen."

„Das würde ich auch nur zu gern."

„Ich weiß, aber mache trotzdem keine Dummheiten."

„Großes, spanisches Ehrenwort."

„Gut."

Österreich richtete sich auf und griff nach seinem Schwert.

„Österreich…"

„Ja?"

Der Brillenträger sah mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf Spanien herab. Das brachte diesen unweigerlich zum Grinsen.

„Preußen sagt immer, dass du…ein Schwächling seist und total akribisch. Und das man dich für deinen Geiz in den „verwöhnten" Arsch treten sollte."

Bei dieser Aussage hob Österreich entwertend eine Braue.

„Aber ich denke, dass du ganz in Ordnung bist."

„…danke."

„Macht England fertig. Ich hätte mich gerne für meine Armada gerächt, aber scheinbar ist meine Zeit noch nicht gekommen."

Österreich schwieg, schaute den Verletzten nur an.

Und schließlich nickte er und machte sich auf, um den anderen zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Spanien schaute ihm nach. Er hatte einen guten Ausblick auf die Kämpfenden.

Er besah sich seine verbundene Wunde und wie der Regen das Tuch befeuchtete. Als es vollkommen nass war, floss ein kleines verdünntes Blutrinnsal unter das Tuch hervor und bahnte sich seinen Weg das bräunliche Bein hinab.

Mit einem Seufzer lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. In den Ohren das Geräusch der Schwert- und Axtklingen, die aufeinanderschlugen.

Und ein Piepsen.

„Hmh?"

Spanien öffnete wieder die Augen und schaute den Baum hinauf. Von dort oben flatterte etwas Gelbes auf ihn hinab.

„Oh! Gilbird!"

Er legte seine Axt nieder, öffnete seine Hände und ließ das Küken dort landen.

Spanien erkannte in den kleinen dunklen Augen Sorge. Und auch sein Fiepen klang besorgt.

„Tchip, tchip…"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken", sagte Spanien mit einem beruhigenden Ton und lächelte dabei, um Gilbird zu zeigen, dass er sich selbst keine Sorgen machte. „Preußen schafft das schon. Er ist stark. Und Ungarn und Österreich sind auch bei ihm. Sogar von zwei Nordeuropäern bekommt er Unterstützung. Es gibt keinen Grund besorgt zu sein. Denke positiv, und es wird etwas Positives geschehen."

„Tchip…"

Spanien hielt eine Hand über Gilbird, um ihn vor dem Regen zu schützen.

Preußen erwischte zwei Soldaten mit einem Hieb. Er hatte nur die Feinde anvisiert, die ihm im Weg standen. Ihn von England trennten.

Regen- und Schweißtropfen rannen ihm das Gesicht hinab und zwangen ihn immer wieder seine Deckung zu vernachlässigen, um sie wegzuwischen. Seine Haare klebten ihm unangenehm auf seiner Stirn.

Ungarn hielt sich ganz in seiner Nähe auf und kämpfte gerade mit einem Engländer, der gleich zweimal so groß war als sie. Doch davon ließ sie sich nicht beeindrucken und kämpfte mit einer scheinbar unerschöpflichen Ausdauer und Kraft.

Selbst Österreich kämpfte nun so gut, wie er heiraten konnte. Und Dänemark und Norwegen kämpften gemeinsam Seite an Seite.

Es hätte fast ein harmonisches Bild abgegeben, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre.

Eine Klinge sauste auf Preußen zu, doch dieser wich er geschickt aus und schlug zurück. Und dann kam schon der nächste Angriff. Und der nächste und der nächste.

Es waren so viele Feinde. Doch trotzdem waren es nur Menschen. Sie waren bloß eine Aufwärmübung…

England war das Marmortreppchen wieder hinaufgestiegen und beobachtete die Schlacht ganz genau. Er musste zugeben, dass die Länder sich nicht schlecht schlugen. Und je länger er sich das Ganze mit ansah, kroch ein ungutes Gefühl durch seine Eingeweide. Obwohl er wusste, dass er stark war und seinen Soldaten das beste Kampftraining auferlegt hatte, machte er sich Sorgen. Das lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, weil Dänemark und Norwegen sich Preußen angeschlossen hatten.

Was sollte das? Und dieser beschimpfte ihn als Feigling? Er war doch selber nicht besser!

Der Hass in England wuchs und wuchs immer mehr.

Langsam verlor der Albino wirklich die Geduld.

„Lasst mich vorbei, verdammt nochmal! Oder ihr werdet es bereuen!"

Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, ignorierten die Engländer sein wütendes Geschimpfe und griffen permanent an.

Der Regen war nun stärker geworden. Es goss wie aus Kübeln und ein leichter Nebel stieg auf.

Nun, wo die Sicht schlechter geworden war, hatte Preußen die Gelegenheit, die Feinde zu meiden und direkt mit England in Kontakt zu kommen. Aber dann musste er an die anderen denken.

Ach! Denen passiert schon nichts. Ich müsste mir höchstens Sorgen um Österreich machen, wenn der mir nicht so scheißegal wäre.

Der Rotäugige bückte sich und lief geschickt durch die Öffnungen zwischen den Kämpfenden.

Hin und wieder wurde er entdeckt und attackiert. Er parierte die Angriffe, schlug zurück und schlängelte sich wieder durch die Masse.

Und endlich hatte er es geschafft. Noch immer gebückt entfernte er sich von den Kämpfenden und richtete sich erst wieder auf, als er endlich vor England stand.

Dieser hatte das Marmortreppchen wieder verlassen und bereits sein Schwert gezogen.

„Du weißt, wie man sich einem Kampf entzieht, right?"

„Pah!" Auf Preußens Gesicht erschien wieder sein altbekanntes Grinsen. Endlich konnte er sich rächen.

Bevor es soweit war, trat Preußen nach hinten aus und rammte seinen Stiefel in das Gesicht des Soldaten, der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte.

Dieser blieb nach dem Sturz auf den Boden regungslos liegen.

„Nicht schlecht", meinte England unbeeindruckt.

„Hmpf! Das Beste kommt noch", erwiderte der Albino mit seinem stetigen Grinsen.

„Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat. Drehe um und gehe."

„Ha! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir das ins Gesicht sagst."

Englands Aussage hatte Preußen wirklich wütend gemacht, aber er spielte es mit einem noch größeren Grinsen runter.

„Wie fühlt es sich eigentlich an, dass erste Mal ohne Schirm unter strömenden Regen zu stehen? Ist doch bestimmt ein seltsames Gefühl, hm?"

„Was soll das?"

„Spiegelt sich dein Gesicht das erste Mal in einer Pfütze?"

„Was hat das mit dieser Situation zu tun?"

„Dir muss ein riesiger Stein von Herzen fallen sein, als du bemerkt hast, dass du dich nicht wie Zucker auflöst."

„Gggrrr!"

England wusste, dass Preußen ihn nur provozieren wollte, doch trotzdem würde er ihm am liebsten sofort auf eine Nicht-Gentleman-Art und Weise das Maul stopfen.

„Keseseses! Wenn deine riesigen Augenbrauen nass sind, sehen sie aus wie…"

Preußen bekam nicht die Gelegenheit seinen Satz zu beenden, da England ihm wutschnaubend attackierte.

Doch der Albino hatte damit gerechnet und wich zur Seite aus. England reagierte wirklich aggressiv, wenn es um seine Brauen ging.

Dies ließ Preußen noch breiter grinsen.

England wirbelte zornig zu Preußen herum. Sein Blick hasserfüllt.

„Na komm schon, Engi! Zeigen wir der Welt welches Königreich stärker ist. Das preußische oder das englische. Was meinst du?"

England warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu seinen Soldaten. Viele von ihnen waren schon besiegt. Es waren nur noch halb so viele von ihnen übrig.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus für dich", witzelte der Albino.

Ein neuer Adrenalinstoß durchfuhr England und sein nächster Angriff ging nur knapp vorbei.

Ihre Klingen kreuzten sich, erhöhten den Druck auf diese und sahen sich tief in die Augen.

Rubin und Smaragd.

„Wie ich euch hasse", knurrte England. „Deutsch ist so eine widerwärtige Sprache. So unnütz und kompliziert und barbarisch."

„Du denkst, unsere Muttersprache ist barbarisch?", grinste Preußen amüsiert. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, oh du heiliges englisches Reich, dass du selber zur deutschen Familie gehörst?"

„Pah! Das ist lange vorbei! Das liegt alles längst hinter mir."

„Trotzdem ändert das nichts daran, dass das Blut Germaniens durch deine blaublütigen Adern fließt. Ganz egal, wie sehr du versuchst, dich mit einer neuen Kultur und Sprache von uns zu distanzieren. Aber ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass englisch der deutschen Sprache sehr ähnlich ist? Scheinbar kommst du doch nicht so ganz von deiner Vergangenheit los. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was dein Problem ist. Dänemark und Norwegen gehören ebenfalls zur deutschen Familie und die machen nicht so einen Wirbel. Und auch Schweden, Finnland, Island…"

„HÖR AUF! Wage es dir sie alle aufzuzählen! Diese barbarische Kultur und Sprache liegt einfach nicht in meiner Natur!"

„Unser Großvater würde sich im Grabe herumdrehen, wenn er das hören würde."

„Pah! Deutsch!"

„Englisch!"

Sie trennten sich voneinander und gingen erneut aufeinander los. Ihre Klingen schlugen immer und immer wieder mit so einer Wucht aufeinander, dass Funken sprühten.

Ungarn musste immer wieder ihre langen, nassen Haare aus ihrem Gesicht streichen.

Sie hatte schon sehr viele Soldaten besiegt und es hatte fast den Anschein, als würde der Strom nicht abreißen.

Instinktiv suchte sie mit den Augen nach Preußen. Es war nicht leicht, bei alldem Regen irgendetwas genau zu erkennen.

Plötzlich drang eine laute, wütende Stimme an ihr Ohr und sie drehte den Kopf zur Quelle. Und dann sah sie ihn. Er mit England, die Schwerter kreuzend.

Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sich einige Soldaten an sie heranschlichen.

„Ungarn!"

„Hmh?"

Österreich stieß sie zur Seite und fing die heransausende Klinge ab mit seiner ab.

Erschrocken starrte sie ihren Ehemann an. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, als er den Feind zu Boden warf.

„Alles okay?", fragte er sie anschließend.

„J-ja… Danke."

Sie sah ihn verliebt an. Er schob verlegen seine Brille zurecht.

„Huch! Wir müssen Preußen helfen!"

Ungarn zeigte auf die beiden kämpfenden Königreiche und die herannahende Gefahr von hinten.

Österreich nickte bestimmt und Ungarn rief nach den beiden Nordeuropäern.

„Dänemark! Norwegen!"

Die beiden wirbelten zu ihnen herum und bekamen ein Zeichen, dass sie ihnen folgen sollten.

Sie stürzten an den übriggeblieben Soldaten vorbei und versperrten ihnen den Weg.

Preußen und England bekamen von alldem nichts mit. Sie waren so in ihrem Kampf vertieft, dass sie nur den Blick für den anderen hatten.

„Was ist los, Engi? Kommst du aus der Puste?"

Angespornt durch diesen frechen Ausspruch holte England weit aus und schwang sein Schwert mit so einer Kraft und Geschwindigkeit, dass die Klingenspitze die blasse Haut des Albinos, oberhalb seiner Brust, aufriss.

„Ah…!"

Preußen presste instinktiv eine Hand auf die Wunde und starrte England wütend an.

„Meine wunderschöne Haut! Das wirst du bereuen!"

„Das werden wir sehen!"

Wie zwei Stiere stürmten sie aufeinander zu, die Schwerter auf Augenhöhe angelegt für den nächsten Schlag, als plötzlich ein Kind in ihre Mitte lief. Sie bremsten abrupt ab und starrten die kleine Nation ungläubig an.

„W-West!"

„Sofort aufhören! ALLE!"

Es verstummten die Waffen und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Deutschland.

„Deutschland!", rief Ungarn erleichtert aus.

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete er ihr und wand sich an England.

Der strömende Regen hatte nun wieder nachgelassen und die Sicht klarte sich auf.

Die eisblauen Augen bohrten sich in blattgrüne.

„Neuengland…? Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du auf deinem Zimmer bleiben sollst?"

„…"

„Neuengland, antworte mir!"

Deutschland machte die wenigen Schritte auf England zu, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Als er genau vor ihm stand, forderte England eine weitere Antwort.

So schnell konnte das Königreich nicht gucken, als die kleine Faust sich mit derselben Kraft wie beim letzten Mal in seinen Magen bohrte.

„UUUFFFF!"

Nach Atem ringend ging England in die Knie und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Neu…england…"

„Merke es dir für die Zukunft. Mein Name ist Deutschland. Deutsch bleibt Deutsch. Daran kannst du nichts ändern."

Ein stolzes Grinsen machte sich auf Preußens Gesicht breit.

„Du hast mich angelogen."

„Ich weiß…", keuchte die ältere Nation. „Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als diese Chance zu nutzen."

„Pah! Ich werde wieder nach Hause gehen. Und du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten."

Deutschland blickte hinüber zu den englischen Soldaten.

England verstand und gab seinen Leuten mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie sich zurückziehen sollen. Und das taten sie.

Nun waren nur noch sie Länder da.

England fühlte sich gedemütigt, denn diese Lage erinnerte ihn an damals. Als Amerika ihn…

Deutschland kehrte ihm den Rücken. Genau wie er…

„Amerika!"

Die kleine Nation stoppte abrupt und drehte sich zurück. In Englands Augen spiegelte sich Verzweiflung.

Langsam schüttelte die junge Nation den Kopf.

„Am Anfang wolltest du mich als Teil deines Reiches. Aber am Ende war ich nichts anderes als ein Ersatz. Lebe wohl, England."

Auch wenn es so aussah, ließ es Deutschland alles andere als kalt, dass er ihm wieder den Rücken kehrte. Aber er wollte nur noch nach Hause.

Ungarn und Österreich stellten sich zu Preußen.

„Oh West!"

Preußen wollte sich zu ihm runterbeugen, um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, als er plötzlich einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein bekam.

„Aaaahh! Mein Gott, verdammt nochmal! West?!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen mich solange warten zu lassen?"

„Ich-ich hab mich wirklich beeilt!"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt sich sein großer Bruder das rechte Bein.

„Hmpf!" Deutschland verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ungarn kniete sich zu ihm hinunter und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir erst jetzt da sind. Aber nun geht es zusammen nach Hause."

Sie lächelte ihr warmes Lächeln, welches er vermisst hatte.

Er nickte.

„Na dann los!"

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und sie beide und Österreich gingen in Richtung Hofausgang.

„Wartet! Ich kann nicht so schnell!"

Preußen humpelte ihnen nach. Bevor er sie jedoch einholte, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Dänemark und Norwegen hatten sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt.

„Was ist mit euch?"

„Wir holen uns nun das wieder, was er uns genommen hat."

„Alles klar. Viel Spaß. Und England?"

Die grünen Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Englisch! Keseseses!"

„Gggrrrrr! Huch!"

Dänemark und Norwegen bauten sich vor ihm auf, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

England musste einen großen Kloß hinunterwürgen.

Deutschland und die anderen beiden gingen hinüber zu Spanien, der Gesellschaft von Amerika hatte. Sie beide waren, genauso wie sie, pitschnass. Jedoch hatte Spanien bis zum Ende dafür gesorgt, dass Gilbird trocken blieb.

Preußen hatte sie eingeholt. Der Schmerz in seinem Schienbein war etwas verklungen. Als er Gilbird sah, hockte er sich zu Spanien hinunter.

„Hey, Spanien. Wie geht's dir?"

„Bestens. Wirklich. Ich konnte nicht mitkämpfen und bin nass bis auf die Knochen. Aber wie's aussieht, hat es dich auch erwischt."

Spaniens Blick ruhte auf der zerfetzten Stelle von Preußens Kriegskleidung.

„Ach! Der kleine Schnitt. Nicht schlimm. Danke, dass du auf Gilbird aufgepasst hast."

Der Albino öffnete seine Hand und das Küken sprang hinüber.

Österreich half ihm wieder auf die Beine.

Deutschland wandte sich an Amerika.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?"

„Hmh… England hat jetzt ziemlich viel Ärger am Hals. Ich werde einfach warten, bis die Nordeuropäer mit ihm fertig sind und danach werde ich ihm ein wenig ins Gewissen reden. Ich wünsche dir einen angenehmen Nachhauseweg."

„Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Sure! Das war selbstverständlich für mich. Kommt gut heim."

Die kleine Nation nickte.

Bevor Amerika sich jedoch von der Gruppe trennte, ging er zu Preußen hinüber.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Das stimmt. Du hast echt auf West aufgepasst? Ich schätze, dafür muss ich mich bei dir bedanken."

„No, no. Ist schon okay. Das habe ich gerne getan. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."

„Na Gott sei Dank. Darin bin ich wirklich nicht gut."

„Macht's gut."

Amerika sah ihnen solange nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer machte er sich auf, um nach England zu sehen. Er entdeckte ihn auf dem Boden neben dem Marmortreppchen, gefesselt.

Amerika seufzte ein weiteres Mal auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Hi, England."

„Was willst du denn?"

Die jüngere Nation zog sich ihre Jacke aus. Legte sie auf eine der Stufen und setzte sich darauf.

„Ich will dir nur ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten. Wo sind Dänemark und Norwegen?"

„Drinnen."

„Ah, verstehe. Das hast du dir alles selber zuzuschreiben."

„Ach, halt doch den Mund."

Für Deutschland war es ein seltsames Gefühl, wieder in der Mitte seiner Familie zu sein. Er erinnerte sich an all das, was er hier erlebt hatte.

Sie hatten bereits die Stadt erreicht. Noch immer glich sie einer Geisterstadt.

Die junge Nation schaute hoch zu den Erwachsenen. Sein Bruder bildete das Schlusslicht.

Er war wütend auf ihn, und doch war er froh, ihn endlich wiederzusehen.

Deutschland blieb stehen. Ungarn und Österreich sahen ihn fragend an. Als Preußen ihn eingeholt hatte, fragte er, was los sei.

Als sein kleiner Bruder nicht antwortete, kniete er sich zu ihm hinunter.

„West?"

Eine kurze Weile schwieg er und bewegte sich nicht. Er kämpfte mit sich. Er war noch immer wütend auf seinen Bruder und wollte ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen. Und auf der anderen Seite wollte er ihn umarmen.

Was sollte er tun?

Doch bevor er eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen konnte, schlang Preußen seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Er rührte sich nicht vor Überraschung.

„Es tut mir leid, West. Es tut mir so leid. Das letzte Mal habe ich vollkommen versagt. Aber das lag nicht daran, weil ich dich nicht genügend liebe."

Das weiß ich doch…

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass das nie wieder vorkommt. Niemals."

„…"

Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte er die Umarmung.

Ungarn fand, dass die beiden einen wunderschönen Anblick abgaben und lächelte verzückt.

„Ich vergebe dir, Bruder", flüsterte Deutschland.

„Danke… Ich…ich liebe dich, West."

Er antwortete ihm, indem er seine Umarmung verstärkte.

Dann erschien wieder Preußens Grinsen. Er löste die Umarmung und hob seinen Bruder hoch.

„B-Bruder! Lass mich runter!"

„Oh nein. Bis wir das Schiff erreicht haben, werde ich dich tragen."

„Hmpf…"

Als Preußen sich zu den anderen drehte, blieb er einen Moment überrascht stehen.

„Was glotzt ihr denn so?"

Er ging mit erhobenem Haupt an den dreien vorbei.

„Du musst dich nicht dafür schämen, dass du deinen Bruder liebst", sagte Spanien lächelnd.

Gerade wollte Preußen darauf antworten, als plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme ihn davon abhielt.

„Petite Allemagne!"

Die vier drehten sich verwundert in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Und auf einmal kam ein, ebenso, pitschnasser Frankreich um die Ecke. Als dieser die Gruppe sah, weiteten sich seine Augen, blieb für einen Moment wie erstarrt stehen und rannte schließlich auf sie zu.

„Preußen! Spanien!"

„Frankreich! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Wo ich die ganze Zeit war? Ich habe ihn hier gesucht."

Frankreich schaute Deutschland an und dieser schaute zurück.

Dann fiel es Frankreich wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Verstehe. Dann hat Amerika dich wohl gefunden, oder?"

Die Frage war zwar an Deutschland gerichtet, doch er ließ sie unbeantwortet. Er hatte keine Lust mit diesem Idioten zu reden.

„Dieser Mistkerl…warum hat er mir nicht Bescheid gegeben? Lässt mich wie dumm hier rumsuchen. Und dann hat es auch noch so stark geregnet. Meine schönen Haare! Aber sagt mal…wo ist denn England? Habe ich etwas Wichtiges verpasst?"

Mit einem Blick auf Spaniens verletztes Bein fügte er hinzu: „Mal davon abgesehen, seht ihr total beschissen aus."

„Wir hatten eine epische Schlacht!", grinste Preußen. „Und ich habe gewonnen!"

Ungarn schlug ihm wütend mit der flachen Hand von hinten auf den Hinterkopf.

„Übertreibe gefälligst nicht!"

„Du hast gewonnen?"

„Yo! West ist doch der beste Beweis dafür."

Auf Frankreichs Gesicht erschien ein unheimliches Lächeln.

„Honhonhon! Ich habe ihm gleich gesagt, dass er nicht gewinnen kann. Und jetzt werde ich meinen Wettgewinn bei ihm abholen. Honhonhon! Ich nehme an, ich finde ihn in seinem Schloss, hm?"

Ein Nicken vom Albino.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schwebte Frankreich an ihnen vorbei, Richtung Schloss.

„Was das wohl für ein Wettgewinn ist?", fragte Spanien.

„Ich könnte es mir denken. Und es wird England nicht gefallen. Keseseses!"

Die Gruppe machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Durch die dunklen Wolken brachen endlich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hindurch. Es war ein fantastisches Bild.

„Hast du gesehen, wie ich den englischen Kerl fertig gemacht habe, West? Du willst doch bestimmt so sein wie ich, hm?"

„…ich wäre gern wie Ungarn."

„Wie ich vermutet hatte…WAS?! Wieso das denn?"

„Sie ist stark und klug. So möchte ich auch werden."

„Oooohh!"

Ungarn nahm Preußen, ganz gerührt von den Worten, Deutschland ab und trug ihn nun.

„Du bist wirklich ein kleiner Engel", schwärmte sie und drückte den Blondschopf leicht an ihre Wange. „Du verhältst dich nicht nur so, sondern siehst auch aus wie einer. Diese blauen Augen und dieses goldene Haar. Hach~ "

Deutschlands Wangen erröteten leicht.

„Und ich?"

Ungarn betrachtete Preußens Gesicht mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

„Hmpf! Du siehst aus wie der Teufel höchstpersönlich!"

„Keseseses!"

„Oh Eeeeenglaaaaaand!"

Als dieser diese Stimme hörte, überkam ihn ein Schaudern.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen nährte sich Frankreich halb laufend, halb tanzend.

„Hi, France", begrüßte ihn Amerika.

„Bonjour, bonjour", grüßte dieser zurück. Dass Amerika ihn einfach durch die Stadt hat irren lassen, war längst vergessen. Es stand nur noch die Wette im Vordergrund.

„Was willst du denn jetzt?", brummte der Grünäugige.

„Ich bin hier, um mir etwas von dir zu holen."

„Was sollte das wohl sein?"

„Hast du das etwa vergessen? Hast du unsere Wette vergessen?"

Unverständlich blickte England zu dem Froschkerl auf. Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Oh no…"

„Oui, oui. Es wird Zeit, dass ich meinen Wettgewinn einlöse."

„D-das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen?"

Er schrie fast vor Panik. Sein Herz sprang ihn beinahe aus der Brust.

„Brauchst du ihn noch?"

„Nein, nein. Kannst ihn haben."

„Amerika!"

Frankreich zwängte seine Finger in Englands Fesseln und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Wärst du so nett und könntest mir mit den Treppen helfen, mon ami?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„AMERIKA!"

Die jüngste Nation hievte England das Marmortreppchen hinauf.

„Hab vielen Dank."

„Keine Ursache. Viel Spaß! Mit was auch immer."

„Lass mich los, du Perversling!"

„Dass du so nett verschnürt bist macht die Sache wirklich viel einfacher. Honhonhonhon!"

„AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Beide verschwanden durch die Flügeltür und zur selben Zeit verließen Dänemark und Norwegen das Schloss.

„Hat Frankreich auch noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen?", grinste Dänemark.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Amerika. „Es war von irgendeiner Wette die Rede, die England verloren haben soll. Es klang auf jeden Fall witzig. Und was macht ihr jetzt?"

„Wir haben, was wir wollten und werden jetzt auch die Rückreise antreten", antwortete Norwegen gewohnt tonlos.

„Dann kommt gut nach Hause."

„Danke!"

Amerika sah auch den beiden solange hinterher, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Er schaute zum Himmel hinauf und betrachtete die goldenen Strahlen der Sonne, die sich durch die dicken schwarzen Wolken kämpften und genoss diesen Augenblick der Ruhe und Schönheit.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Englands Schrei hallte durch das ganze Schloss und hätte mit diesem sogar Raubtiere verjagt.

Dieser Gedanke brachte Amerika zum Lachen.

„Oh man, England."

Als Preußen, Ungarn und Österreich zusammen mit dem Jüngsten wieder zuhause waren, war es bereits tiefste Nacht.

Spanien hatte sie wieder dort abgesetzt, wo er sie abgeholt hatte. Er hatte ihnen versichert, dass der Schmerz in seinem Bein nicht mehr allzu stark war und dass er es schon alleine nachhause schaffte.

Die Engländer waren nicht mehr da und Holland hatte keinen Aufstand gemacht, als sie sein Gebiet durchquert hatten.

Deutschland lag friedlich schlafend auf Preußens Armen, der seinen kleinen Bruder sofort in sein Bett legte. Er deckte ihn sorgfältig zu und schaute ihn eine Weile an.

Sein Inneres war mit so einer Wärme erfüllt und der Gedanke, dass er morgens aufwachte und sein kleiner Bruder war da, ließ sein Herz hüpfen.

Oh ja, er war so glücklich und erleichtert, dass er das Wichtigste in seinem Leben zurück hatte.

Das entspannte Gesicht von West brachte ihn zum Lächeln.

Er streichelte ihm sanft über das Haar und gab ihm einen sachten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Willkommen zurück zu Hause", flüsterte er.


	10. Epilog

Nach quälenden Stunden voller absurden und geisteskranken Ideen, wie die Länder dieser Welt die schleichende Globale Erwärmung abwenden könnten, endet endlich der G8 Gipfeltreff.

Deutschland hackt seine Finger ineinander, stützt sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch ab und lehnt seinen Kopf erschöpft gegen seine ineinandergeschlungenen Hände.

Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er hört den anderen dabei zu, wie sie laut quatschend den Raum verlassen.

Und natürlich handeln ihre Gespräche nicht von dem eben (versuchten) behandelnden Thema Globale Erwärmung, sondern von Wodka und Sonnenblumen, Katzen und kleine Schläfchen, Hamburger und Milchshakes und so weiter und so weiter.

Also im Grunde genommen dieselben Themen seit Beginn der Sitzung.

Amerika hatte zwar versucht beim Thema Globale Erwärmung zu bleiben, aber diese unrealistischen Ideen…

Deutschland seufzt schwer.

Warum muss ausgerechnet er sich mit solchen Idioten einen Kontinent teilen?

„Deutschland!"

„!"

Erschrocken schaut die große, blonde Nation auf. Italien steht neben ihm, mit diesem unschuldigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Wollen wir…?"

„Nein! Ich gehe jetzt keine Pasta mit dir essen!"

„Huch!"

Italien macht sich klein, seine Locke zuckt nervös.

„Seufz…tut mir leid. Bitte gehe schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach."

„…okay."

Mit hängenden Kopf verlässt der Braunhaarige den Raum. Deutschland sieht ihm nach.

Immer wieder schafft dieses unselbstständige Land ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu vermitteln.

„Herr Deutschland, bitte mache dir keine Gedanken. Ich werde mich um Italien kümmern."

„Danke, Japan…"

Die kleine, schwarzhaarige Nation erhebt sich von ihrem Stuhl und folgt Italien nach draußen.

Deutschland seufzt ein weiteres Mal auf. Was würde er nur ohne Japan tun?

Sein Blick fällt auf das Blatt Papier, auf dem Italien die ganze Zeit rumgemalt hatte.

Nach kurzem Zögern erhebt sich Deutschland von seinem Platz, geht hinüber und nimmt die Zeichnung in die Hand.

Er hebt eine Braue in Überraschung und Unglaube.

Mit einer (wie Deutschland zugeben muss) perfekten Zeichentechnik, ist er und Italien auf dem Papier zu sehen.

Sie beide stehen sich gegenüber, ihre kleinen Finger ineinander gehakt und auf ihre beiden Gesichter ein freundschaftliches und vertrauensvolles Lächeln (er lächelt?!). Und über den beiden steht mit großer und kunstvoll verzierter Schrift:

Stahlpakt – Eine Freundschaft für die Ewigkeit.

„…"

Italien…

„*räusper*"

„Huh?"

Deutschland schaut auf, in die Richtung der Tür, aus der das Geräusch kam. Genervt legt er das Bild zurück.

„Was machst du denn noch hier, England?"

Der Grünäugige lässt ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du immer der Letzte bist, der den Raum verlässt."

„Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet", erwidert Deutschland kühl.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten mal zusammen das Gebäude verlassen."

„Warum solltest du das denken?"

„Nun sei doch nicht so. Ich habe keine Hintergedanken. Ich möchte nur ein wenig mit dir reden."

„…"

Deutschlands Blick strahlt Skepsis aus. Aber letztendlich stimmt er zu.

Je eher, desto schneller ist das vorbei.

Seite an Seite laufen die englische und die deutsche Nation durch den einsamen Flur.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Deutschland aus seinen Augenwinkeln, bricht England das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Du bist sehr groß geworden."

„Hmh? Was soll das jetzt?"

„Ich musste nur an damals denken. In letzter Zeit denke ich oft darüber nach. Erinnerst du dich,…Neuengland?"

Deutschland bleibt abrupt stehen.

„Ich will nichts davon hören."

Mit einem Blick aus eines der Flurfenster und die Arme hinter dem Rücken gelegt, spricht er weiter, als hätte er Deutschland nicht gehört.

„Wenn es Preußen damals nicht gelungen wäre, dich mir abzunehmen, würde das alles heute mir gehören."

Nun schaut auch der große Blonde hinaus.

Sie befinden sich im obersten Stockwerk des G8-Gipfel-Treffens-Gebäude und haben eine gute Aussicht auf die deutsche Landschaft. Weit hinten am Horizont steht die dunkelgelbe Abendsonne über den Bergen, die Deutschland von Österreich trennen und die zarten, warmen Strahlen tauchen alles, was sie berühren, die Gesichter der beiden Länder miteingeschlossen, in ein goldenes Licht.

Die Silhouette des Schlosses Neuschwanstein hebt sich von allem ab und dominiert in ihrer einzigartigen Pracht.

„Obwohl du nie ein Königreich warst, besitzt du dennoch eine beachtliche Ansammlung von atemberaubenden Schlössern, die eines Königs würdig wären."

Es ist nicht leicht für England das zuzugeben, aber er meint es ernst. Und eben weil er es wunderschön findet, ärgert es ihn noch heute, dass damals nichts aus seinem Plan wurde.

Sie setzen ihren Weg fort.

„Preußen hatte Recht mit dem, was er damals sagte. Dass die englische und die deutsche Sprache sich sehr ähneln. Ich bedauere es, dass du kein Teil von mir geworden bist. Auch heute noch. Aber auf der anderen Seite bin ich froh, dass du als Deutschland existierst. Was wäre ich ohne einen Rivalen?"

„Für deine Rivalitäten hast du doch Frankreich."

„Pah! Dieser Volltrottel! Er ist ein nervtötender, perverser Schwächling."

Deutschland hebt eine Braue.

„No, ich meinte Rivale in Dingen wie Fußball. Unsere Spiele auf dem Fußballfeld werden als „Fußballkriege" bezeichnet. Und wir haben doppelt so viele Zuschauer als andere Länder. Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, aber einige meiner Landsleute feuern dich in Europa- und Weltmeisterschaften an, obwohl ich schon längst draußen bin. Und ich bin nicht einmal wütend darüber. Und…ich genieße unsere gemeinsamen Spiele…

„…"

„Und unser gemeinsamer Großvater… Ich bereue es nicht, dass ich mich von der deutschen Sprache abgewendet habe. Aber ich habe in all den Jahrhunderten gemerkt, dass ich ein Teil von dir und den anderen deutschsprachigen Nationen bin und bleiben werde. Das kann ich nicht länger leugnen."

„England…"

Die beiden Länder erreichen den Ausgang und treten in die warme Abendluft hinaus.

„Ich dachte immer, ich der der einzige, der Probleme hätte. Aber du hast die auch."

„West! West!"

„Hmh?"

Preußen läuft den beiden entgegen.

„Und da ist schon eines deiner Probleme…"

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Gilbird und ich wollten dich abholen."

„Tchip, tchip!"

Deutschland seufzt auf.

„Surprise!"

„Waah!"

Amerika wirft sich von hinten an England.

„Was soll das? Wieso bist du noch hier?"

„Wie? Wolltest du alleine nach Hause?"

„Daran hatte ich gedacht, yes!"

„Keseseses!"

„Was gibt es da so dumm zu grinsen?", zischt England.

„Nichts", antwortet Preußen unschuldig. „Ich finde es nur lustig, dass du auch heute noch so ein Trottel bist."

„WHAT?! Wie kannst du es wagen? Dieses respektlose Verhalten!"

„Wir sind gleich alt. Ich muss dir also keinen Respekt zollen."

„Ggrrr! Typisch deutsch!"

„Englisch!"

„Deutsch!"

„Englisch!"

„Deutsch!"

Deutschland und Amerika werfen sich verständnislose Blicke zu.

Plötzlich stoppen die sinnlosen Zurufe, nur damit Preußen und England die beiden auffordernd ansehen.

Amerika und Deutschland ist sofort klar, was die Älteren von ihnen wollen.

„Auf keinen Fall", schimpft die größte Nation. „Nur über meine Leiche werde ich in diese kindische Hymne miteinsteigen!"

„Amerika!"

„West!"

„Es geht um die deutsche/englische Ehre!", rufen beide synchron.

„Sorry, England, aber selbst ich finde das zu albern."

„Wir sehen uns zum nächsten Gipfeltreffen bei dir zuhause", wendet sich Deutschland nun zu Amerika, während Preußen und England sich wieder widmen.

„Alles klar! Komm gut nach Hause."

„Sicher."

Deutschland geht den einen Weg und Amerika den entgegengesetzten.

England und Preußen kommen nicht voneinander los. Ihr „deutsch-englisch"- Krieg ist kaum zu überhören.

Mit schnellen Schritten kehren Deutschland und Amerika um. Deutschland packt seinen großen Bruder am Kragen und schleift ihn hinter sich her, während Amerika England über seine Schulter wirft und seinen Heimweg wieder aufnimmt.

„Lass mich sofort runter!"

„Hey, England!", ruft Preußen zu ihm rüber. „Du siehst so unfantastisch aus! Keseseseses!"

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich ruhigstelle, dann hältst du jetzt den Mund, Bruder!"

„Och West. Werde doch endlich mal locker. Der Stock in deinem Hintern ist mindestens genauso groß, wie der von Englands…"

So schnell kann der Albino gar nicht gucken, wie die Faust auf seinen Kopf hinabsaust.

Gilbird piept laut und fliegt wild im Kreis herum.

Deutschland hebt den ohnmächtigen Preußen auf seine Schulter und setzt seinen Weg fort.

Gilbird lässt sich auf Preußens Beule nieder, die wie ein Pilz aus seinem Kopf gewachsen war.

Der Blonde schaut zum Himmel hinauf und ihm kommen Englands Worte wieder in den Sinn.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass England so fühlt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es ihn berührt.

Deutschland muss oft über seine europäischen Mitbewohner schimpfen, aber jeder einzelne von ihnen hat seine Problemen und Freuden. Auch er selbst.

Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, etwas mehr Verständnis für die anderen aufzubringen. Denn wenn er ehrlich ist, ist alles gut so, wie es ist.

„Deutschland!"

„Hm?"

Er löst sich von seinem Gedankentiefgang und erblickt weit vor sich Italien und Japan. Italien winkt ihm freudig zu und das bringt Deutschland unweigerlich zum Lächeln.


End file.
